Star Fox: quelque chose s'achève , quelque chose commence
by gphi
Summary: Il y a 12 ans la guerre contre les Aparoids a marqué Fox McCloud. Aujourd'hui il vit une vie paisible. Enfin il est loin de ce douter de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, parviendra t'il acontinué de vivre une paisible au coté de sa famille ? Pendant ce temps un guerrier déchu d'une époque révolue doit combattre un mal aussi vieux que Lylat. Sera t'il l'allié ou l'ennemie de Fox ?
1. Acte 1: Une nouvelle vie

**Acte 1: une nouvelle vie**

Quelque années après la fin de la guerre Aparoids, Fox annonça qu'il prendra sa retraite de mercenaire pour pouvoir vivre en paix avec la femme de ces rêves Krystal. Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de leurs fils Marcus

20 septembre 2552 résidences des McClouds

Fox se tenait assis dans le salon en train de lire les nouvelles du matin, Krystal finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner. Marcus quand a lui venait a peine de se réveiller et regarda le calendrier accroché a sa porte aujourd'hui était son anniversaire, il se demandait ce que c'est parents allait préparer pour lui cette année.

«Krystal qu'avons nous préparer pour l'anniversaire de Marcus l'année dernière?» Demanda Fox

«Nous avions fait une petite semaine de camping dans les bois, qu'est ce que cette année on va lui proposer?»

Fox sourit et lui fit par de son idée «je viens de lire sur le journal que l'académie de vol Cornérienne fessait une journée porte-ouverte aujourd'hui, comme je sais que son rêve est de devenir pilote cela pourrait lui donner un avant-goût de cela. Je me trompe?»

«Au contraire cela est une excellente idée je sens qu'il va être très heureux de cette journée»

Marcus qui avait tout entendu de la conversation descend les escaliers a toute vitesse est alla demander a c'est parent si ce n'était pas une blague

«Tien voilà Marcus» dirent Fox et Krystal a l'unisson

« Papa, maman c'est vraie, on va vraiment aller visiter l'académie de vol Cornérienne aujourd'hui?»

Fox fut seul a parler cette fois si «Voyons Marcus avons nous vraiment l'air de plaisanter le jour de ton anniversaire?»

«C'est vraie Marcus, est ce que nous t'avons fait une blague lors de tes anniversaires précédents?»

«Non maman» répondit Marcus

«Il est vraie qu'il est dans notre nature d'être farceur mais jamais je te ferait quelque chose dans ce genre a toi ou a ta mère»

Peut de temps après cette discussion du matin, la petite famille commença enfin a prendre le petit déjeuner, chose importante a faire car la journée va être longue.

Fox se leva sans dire est mot est revint quelque instant plus tard avec quelque chose qu'il a dissimuler dans son dos. Malgré toute ces précaution Krystal savait que cela était fait par son mari en vain puisque leur fils avait déjà une petite idée derrière la tête.

«Tien Marcus cela est pour toi» Fox sortie la petite boite de son dos.

A la vitesse qu'il a déchirer le papier, ses parents se demandaient pourquoi ils s'étaient donnée tant de mal a le faire.

«Whoa une réplique d'Arwing télécommandée!» s'exclama Marcus

«Cela est en rapport avec notre petite visite de l'après midi» dit Krystal a son mari

Avec cette déclaration Fox a tourné rouge vif est ne savait plus ou se placer. Même après des années de mariage , elle savait comment mettre dans l'embarras ce pauvre Fox.

En début d'après midi, après que tout soient régler, ils partirent tous pour l'académie ou Fox va faire plusieurs rencontre inattendues dès son arrivé la bas.

Il vu ces anciens amis qui sont: Falco Lombardie son meilleur ami est meilleur pilote de l'équipe, Slippy Toad, le mécanicien de la bande et enfin Peppy Hare qui lui était le plus grand ami du père de Fox.

"Hé Fox!" Défis Falco

«Voyons Falco tu as pas oublier quelqu'un?» lui rétorque Peppy en lui fessant comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

«Ah heu oui Krystal et Marcus»

Slippy ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire en voyant Falco qui fait tout son possible pour éviter de tomber dans l'embarras et qui pour le coup a céder sous la pression exercé par ces amis.

«Et bien je ne m'attendais pas a te voir comme ça Falco» dit Fox en ricanant

«Il y a un début a tout» rajoutât Krystal

«Oh vous deux c'est bon. J'en ai assez de ces deux la.» rétorqua Falco en désignant les deux autres

«Fox, Krystal comment allez vous?» Demanda le vieux lièvre

«On va bien ne vous faite pas Peppy» répondit Krystal

«Tu n'est pas obliger de me vouvoyer voyons»

«Papa quand est ce que nous allons visiter l'académie?» Questionna Marcus

Fox sentit l'impatience dans la voix de son fils est commencer a ce demander comment il allait faire. Deux choix s'offre a lui: soit rester discuter avec ses anciens camarades de vol et laisser Krystal y allait avec Marcus ou alors allez faire la journée porte-ouverte avec tout le monde.

Après un petit temps de réflexion son choix c'est finalement porté sur la deuxième option.

«Vous avez déjà fait le tour?» les questionna Fox

«Non nous vous attendions justement» lui répondit Peppy

«Et bien allons y qu'est ce qu'on attend?» dit Falco avec encore plus d'impatience que Marcus

Une fois rentré dans l'académie le petit groupe d'adulte sentit comme une sensation de nostalgie les traversant.

«Tu te souviens de ces simulateurs?» Demanda Fox a sa femme

«Et comment! Je me rappelle t'avoir surpris plus d'une fois lors de ma première session d'entraînement»

Cette fois ci ce fut Marcus qui pris la parole:«Est ce qu'un jour, j'utiliserais moi aussi ces simulateurs?»

«Oh oui est je pense que tu volera même avec ton père»

«Mais d'abord il faudra que tu passe les tests» lui expliqua son père

«Je serai prêt ce jour la!»

«On reconnaît bien la un Mccloud» dit Peppy en regardant Fox et Krystal

Le reste de l'après midi passa aussi vite que ce qu'il avaient imaginer. Le soir venu ils se retrouvèrent au même endroit qu'a l'époque ou ils étaient encore en formation.

«Et bien quel sacré journée» dit Fox

«Oh oui n'empêche je pense que Marcus a remplis presque tout c'est rêve»

«Je sais pas ce que c'est ton test mais une chose est sur je le réussirai» dit Marcus avec détermination

Le soir venu il repensa a tout ce que les instructeurs lui ont dit est s'apprêta a demander a son père des cours de pilotage pour réussir les épreuves.

Le lendemain matin Fox commença a expliqué a Marcus comment les G-difusers ainsi que deux trois méthode pour semer un ennemie quand tout a coup Krystal appela Fox

«Fox vient vite j'ai quelque chose d'important a te dire!»

«Attend ici Marcus je vais voir ce qu'elle veut»

Quand il rentra dans la pièce il vit un regard terrifier sur le visage de sa femme

«Andross... il est en train de revenir a la vie. Il veut finir ce qu'il a commencé, éliminer Star Fox.»

«C'est impossible! Je vais devoir le tuer combien de fois pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille!»

«Sauf que pour l'instant il essaye de retrouver la trace de Star Wolf»

«Il va être déçu. Panther c'est fait descendre par la 3ème flotte commandé par Bill, Léon lui on la mit devant la justice, Pigma c'est fait tuer ainsi qu'Andrew lors des guerres Aparoids. Et enfin Wolf il a était considérer comme tuer au combat car on n'a plus jamais entendu parler de lui, mais je sais qu'il est pas mort ce gars aurait pu traverser l'enfer sans ce faire cramer»

«Malgré tout son but ne changera pas Wolf et toi êtes toujours rival»

«Je le ferai changer d'avis un jour. Mais bon qu'en est il de Andross?»

«Il serai en train de se reformer sur Titania dans une base secrète qui a échapper aux ravages des guerres de Lylat est Aparoids»

«Alors c'est la bas que j'irai finir ce que j'ai commencé»

«Encore tout seul?! Mais Fox la première fois que tu la affronter sur Venom tu la fais seul est même sur Sauria, tu l'a encore affronter seul»

«Falco m'a soutenu ce jour la»

«Laisse moi venir avec toi!»

«Non Krystal car si je dois mourir, je mourrais seul, Marcus a besoin de sa mère et...»

«Et il a besoin de son père aussi, si jamais il t'arrivais quoi que ce soit, je sais pas si je tiendrai le coup»

Fox soupira

«Bon dans ce cas je vais demander a que Star Fox ce recréer juste le temps de ce débarrasser d'Andross»

«Et moi aussi je fait partit de Star Fox!»

«C'est vraie mais tu n'a jamais affronter Andross, et puis qui va s'occuper de Marcus en notre absence?»

«Si je prend la place de Peppy, peut être qu'il pourrai le garder en attendant.»

«Est qui lui apprenne comment faire des tonneaux avec l'arwing? Je préfère éviter car les tonneaux sont une manœuvre extrêmement complexe que même a l'académie on leur apprend plus.»

«Tu oublie que c'est un Mccloud, rien ne m'étonnerai de ça part, il a hériter de tes talents de pilotages.»

Fox s'avoua une fois de plus battu car il préférait éviter une autre bataille mental comme celle d'hier

«Très bien, tu m'a convaincu je préviendrai Peppy demain matin.»

Krystal s'approcha de lui est l'enlaça

«Tu est vraiment le meilleur»

Quelque part dans le secteur de Sargasso: ancien repaire de Star Wolf

«Alors Fox je vois que tu n'a pas pris mon conseil au sérieux, tu va vraiment risquer la vie de toute ta famille?»

Wolf O'Donnel ancien chef de la Star Wolf regarder le discours de son rival qui passa sur l'holonet

Dans celui ci Fox annonça le retour temporaire de l'équipe Star Fox pour mettre un terme au plan d'Andross sur Titania

«hum je pensais que Titania te rappeler des souvenir, ce jour la, Panther a presque réussi a abattre l'Arwing de Krystal, cependant tu a réussi a la sauver de justesse.

Il est vraie que la planète elle même est extrêmement dangereuse voir plus dangereuse que Solar

Andross a vraiment bien joué son coup, il et au courant de tout ce que tu a fais, il utilisera sûrement ta famille comme moyen de se débarrasser de toi. Cependant il oublie un détail important: seul moi a le droit de te roussir la fourrure.

Fox tu n'a jamais écouter mes conseils et cela pourrai bien, par ironie du sort ton fils pourrai subir la même enfance que toi, sauf que cette fois il perdra a la fois sa mère et son père. Bien que cela ne m'inspire guère de la pitié envers ton fils! Hum ou alors je t'aide lors de la bataille contre Andross ainsi que son armée mécanique.»

Le vieux loup s'assit est ce mit a réfléchir

«Voyons si Fox se sépare de son équipe est que l'on se retrouve en face a face devrait je l'affronter?

Devrait je faire de ce fait mourir Krystal de chagrin? Est de ce fait forcé Marcus a se venger est m'affronter a son tour? Et si il parvient a me tuer est venger ses parents? Ou bien le tuer a son tour? Ceci dit je n'aurait plus de rival est par ce fait je serai traqué par leurs anciens équipiers et par toute les forces de sécurité de Lylat? Ou bien mettre fin a la rivalité qui oppose Fox est moi? Éliminer Andross pour de bon et être accueilli en héros pour avoir aider Star Fox? Hum dans les deux cas je ferai fasse aux McClouds, et c'est a ce moment la que je ferai mon choix final.»

Corneria maison de la famille McCloud

Marcus regarda ces parents qui ce préparaient a partir pour Titania, Peppy était arriver un peu avant afin de le rassurer et s'occuper de lui

«Peppy pour être honnête je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour la garde de Marcus»expliqua Fox

«Tu n'a pas besoin de cela Fox je te dois bien ça cependant il faut que je te parle en privé»

«Est que cela implique Krystal» murmura Fox

«En partit oui»

Ils s'éloignèrent de la maison est Peppy repris «Donc comme je te le disais c'est une très mauvaise idée que Krystal parte avec toi»

«Je sais, je sais mais elle a insister est puis elle est une pilote expérimenter elle aussi»

«Cependant si Andross te force a le combattre seul, Comment tu va faire si elle est en danger?»

«Elle ne prendra pas un autre Arwing, elle sera avec moi»

«Tu a un 4ème pilote pour piloter l'Arwing présent dans le hangar du great fox?»

«Bill Grey a accepter de participer a l'assaut en tant que 4ème pilote»

Un peu plus tard Krystal qui avait tout entendu les rejoignit «Fox, j'ai tout entendu via notre lien mental, ce que tu a dit va vraiment se produire?»

«Oui Krystal comme ça je n'affronterai pas Andross seul, comme tu me la reprocher hier.»

«Je vois que tu lui a tout expliquer a propos de tes duels contre Andross» Peppy reprocha a Fox

«Peppy elle a le droit de savoir la vérité, elle est membre de Star Fox, puis c'est une Mccloud, entre nous il n'y a aucun secret.»

Peppy soupira puis repris la parole: «Donc vous allez vous lancé comme ça sur Titania sans savoir ce que vous allez affronter? Falco, Slippy ou encore Bill sont au courant des dangers de la planète?

Le général Pepper désapprouve l'idée de vous envoyer la bas. Il a proposer une solution plus simple»

Fox et Krystal regardèrent Peppy avec un regard d'incompréhension

«En fait il s'agit de détruire Titania en fessant sauter son noyau»

«Mais qu'est ce qui est passer par la tête du Général!?» Fox s'exclama

Krystal parla avec le même ton que Fox:«Le général veut ressembler a Andross!?»

«Écouter jusqu'au bout avant de crier. Le noyau de la planète est sur le point d'exploser»

«Mais alors nous devons informer les autres de ne pas partir!»

Krystal commencer a se sentir mal et le fit savoir a Fox via leur lien mental « _Fox j'ai bien peur que Wolf va pas tarder a venir ici mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va faire mais cela est en rapport avec toi»_

Avec cette révélation de Krystal, Fox savait qu'il devait se préparer au pire, hors pour le moment il devait s'occuper de Marcus.

Après que le reste de l'équipe aie était prévenue, les capteurs longues porté de Katina est de Fichina ont confirmé que la planète a complètement imploser, Krystal sentit la vie d'Andross disparaître de l'univers est du coup ce vieux savant fou ne menacera plus jamais sa famille. Fox quand a lui savait que cette fois toute les victimes d'Andross ont était vengés.

Durant la nuit Krystal pensa a ce que Wolf allait faire sur Corneria quand il verra Fox, a ce moment la elle eut un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar de ce qui allait se passer. Fox se tenait devant Wolf prêt a dégainer son arme mais avant cela il se mit a prendre la parole:«Alors Fox que qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu te demande si tu dois vraiment risquer ta vie pour sauver la vie des autres? Tu a peur de perdre la vie est du coup faire subir a ton fils le même sort que toi!»

«Si je dois mourir, tu mourra avec moi!»

Tout d'un coup Falco arriva est ce mit a contester la décision de Fox:«Tu est prêt a laisser Krystal est Marcus derrière toi?

«Falco je... je n'ai pas le choix! C'est lui ou moi!»

«Voyons Fox sois raisonnable il y a toujours un choix!»

«Non j'ai déjà fait mon choix»

Après cette phrase Fox se retourna vers Wolf qui observait la scène avec intérêt

«Ne t'en fait pas Fox je vais faire ça vite tu portera compagnie a ton père! Ah j'ai failli oublié j'enverrai aussi ta femme et ton fils pour que toute la famille McCloud soit réunis!»

«Que, Wolf tu a complètement perdu la raison!»

«J'en ai assez de parler alors dégaine !»

«Qu'il en soit ainsi» pensa Fox

Au moment ou les deux dégainaires les personne les plus improbable passa aux milieu de l'échange de tir: il s'agissait bien évidement de Peppy accompagner de Marcus est Krystal. Quand Fox a vu cela il a cesser de tirer mais Wolf continua et les tuas tout les trois.

«Non!» hurla Fox

«Wolf venant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il a fait se mit a rire puis se moqua de Fox:«Et bien a ce que je vois tu a tué toute ta famille sans tant rendre compte!»

Fox sentit des larmes au niveau de ces yeux, ce fut la scène la plus horrible qu'il avait jamais vu!

«Alors Mccloud qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu n'a jamais vu une scène aussi macabre?!»

«Wolf tu vient de faire la dernière erreur de ta vie!» Après cela il dégaina aussi rapidement que l'œil de Wolf n'eut le temps de le voir puis sentit une forte douleur au niveau de l'estomac, il avait était touché trois fois sans le savoir. Au même moment Fox se rapprocha et força Wolf a le regarder

«Je serai la dernière chose que tu verra» après cela il pointa son blaster sur la tête de Wolf et appuya sur la détente. Juste après cela on n'entendit plus jamais parler de Fox Mccloud puisqu'il metta fin a ça vie.

 **Éveil ...**

Krystal sentit des larmes sur son visage puis s'aperçut que Fox était a ces coté et il semblait inquiet:«Tu a fait un cauchemar je peux le sentir»

«Oui j'ai vu ce qui allait se passer quand tu va rencontrer Wolf, nous allons tous mourir, lui, moi, toi, Marcus et même Peppy»

«Tu sais comme moi que les visions que tu a ne sont pas toujours vraie»

«J'espère que tu a raison»

«Ne t'en fait pas Krystal, tu c'est très bien que je serai prudent»

Après cette petite conversation, les deux renards se rendormirent alors que le vieux loup approchait lentement de Corneria

Le lendemain matin Krystal était toujours inquiète de sa précédente vision, si jamais elle était vraie.

Même Fox ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y repenser et demanda conseil a son ancienne équipe, bien qu'il ne veut pas inquiété Marcus, il essaye de faire en sorte que tout va pour le mieux . Bien que malgré cela, leur fils a quand même le doute.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée toute l'équipe Star Fox était réunis dans le salon afin de discuter de la vision de Krystal.

«Merci a vous d'être venu» dit Fox

«Alors pourquoi tu nous a demandé de venir?» demanda Falco

«Et bien c'est a propos d'une vision de Krystal»

«Oui est elle plutôt horrible» a prévenu Krystal

«Et bien allez y» rassura Peppy

Après que la vision a était expliquer dans les moindres détails tout le monde était sans voix

«Mais c'est horrible!» hurla Slippy

«Non j'arrive pas a y croire» dit Falco

«Cela est des plus troublant» dit Peppy

«Il est vraie que mes visions ne sont pas toujours vraie mais j'ai le pressentiment que celle la est vraie»

«Je ne peux pas croire que cela ce produira» rassura Fox

«Mais Fox tu sais très bien que... enfin tu vois on ne sait jamais»

«N'en dit pas plus chérie, je sais que cela te fait du mal d'en parler alors arrêtons la pour aujourd'hui» après cette phrase Fox enroula c'est bras autour du corps de sa femme pour la rassurer

«Il ne m'arrivera rien tu le sais que trop bien»

Pendant ce temps l'équipe repartit chacun de leur coté en repensant a cette troublante révélation.

Chez les McClouds la vie repris sont cour normal Marcus continue de s'entraîner avec son père ainsi qu'avec sa mère. Mais aujourd'hui il est temps pour lui de poser la question fatidique a ces parents

«Est ce que nous allons tous mourir quand Wolf va venir régler c'est compte avec papa?»

Cette question figea le visage de Krystal qui ne s'attendit pas a répondre a cela

«Et bien Marcus non, on ne sait pas vraiment si cela va se produire telle quel»

«Maman pour être honnête avec toi, moi aussi j'ai eu une vision»

«Quoi, comment cela est ce possible? Je ne m'attendait pas qu'a ton age tu puisse développer tes pouvoirs télépathique»

«Ce n'est pas grave mais bon écoute moi, Papa est Wolf vont parler pendant un long moment puis vont finalement mettre fin a leur rivalité. Papa va le convaincre de le laisser vivre en paix avec nous car il en a assez vu pour une vie, il voudrait vivre une vie de tout les jours. Après cela Wolf va accepter de nous laisser tranquille»

«J'ai plus confiance en ta vision que la mienne Marcus, si cela est vraie, ton père va être ravi de l'apprendre»

Quelque instant plus tard Fox est revenu chez lui est Krystal lui annonça la grande nouvelle qui pourra enfin permettre a Fox d'exaucer son souhait le plus chère vivre une vie loin de tout combat avec sa famille.

Spatioport de Corneria city 4 jours après le départ de Wolf

Wolf descendit du vaisseau de transport amarré au terminal 3 avec de nombreux passagers. La seule chose qu'il détester dans ce spatioport: la file d'attente pour aller en ville. D'après les terminaux d'information un problème de sécurité devrait retarder l'enregistrement des passagers serait retardé de 30 minutes.

«Et bien vive Corneria et c'est problème»

Tout le monde autour de lui semblait ne pas le reconnaître. D'après les bulletins d'information de la fin de la guerre Aparoid, il serait mort au combat.

«On dirai que la chance est avec moi pour le moment, il ne me reste plus qu'a trouver McCloud.»

Quelque temps après Wolf réussi a sortir dans Corneria City ou maintenant il devait trouver Fox.

De son coté Fox quand a lui ce préparai a confronter Wolf

«Je sais que le combat est inévitable mais j'espère pouvoir le raisonner d'arrêter cette rivalité stupide et de vivre chacun nos vie.»

Peppy était venu le rassurer que tout ce passera bien qu'il réussira a prendre Wolf par le sens de l'honneur.

Tout d'un coup le communicateur de Fox vibrait: il pouvait le nom de la personne qui l'appelait et ce nom n'augure rien de bon.

«Enfin j'ai réussi a te joindre Fox» C'était Wolf qui veux lui proposer quelque chose

«Allez dit tout ce que tu a dire qu'on finisse.»

«Très bien alors retrouve moi demain matin devant le musée de l'aérospatial.»

«Seul?» demanda Fox

«Ce serai préférable, je te rappelle que cela ne concerne que nous deux donc inutile d'emmener avec toi ton équipe ou encore ta famille. Nous allons régler ça entre deux hommes»

«Très bien et a quel heure?»

«Rendez vous à l'aube»

Avec cette dernière phrase Wolf coupa le canal. Fox quand a lui se précipita de prévenir tout le monde de ne pas venir et de le laisser régler ça.

Quand a Wolf il en profita pour trouver un endroit calme et sans personne pour leurs duel. Son attention resta sur une plaine en bord de mer.

«Le paysage est magnifique est personne pour nous interrompre parfait»

Avec cette phrase Wolf prépara son campement pour la nuit tandis que Fox rassurer ça famille est son équipe.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre, Wolf de son coté finissait de préparer le terrain d'affrontement. Il pense qu'un combat sans arme serait plus loyal qu'un simple duel au blaster.

Bien qu'il connaissait que Fox avait l'avantage de la vitesse , il avait l'avantage de la force.

Tandis que Fox devait avoir une petite conversation avec Krystal.

«Wolf m'a appeler, il me défie en duel a main nue, juste lui et moi, donc inutile de me demander de t'emmener avec moi: cela ne te concerne pas» Avec cette phrase Krystal sentait que son mari lui cachait quelque chose.

«Mais Fox tu te te rappelle de la promesse que tu m'a faite juste avant notre dernière mission avec Star Fox?»

«Que je te protégerai jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et que toi aussi tu fasse de même»

«Aujourd'hui encore tu risque ta vie! Pourquoi? Est ce ton code d'honneur qui t'oblige a te battre?

Après la périlleuse mission sur Titania tu m'a promis de passer ta vie avec moi et Marcus, de rester loin de tout combat. Va tu briser ta promesse?»

Fox sentit un flot de souvenir l'envahir et pour répondre a ça question, il va utiliser la phrase «magique»

«Écoute Krystal , je ne compte pas perdre la vie demain et encore moins me battre contre Wolf. notre rivalité c'est terminée le jour ou nous avons dissous Star Fox»

«Wolf ne semble pas trop être de ton avis»

«Il est vraie que nous avons eu des différends par le passé notamment lors des guerres de Lylat, au fond de lui c'est un guerrier qui a un sens de l'honneur, le seul problème et qu'il a fait des mauvais choix.»

«Des mauvais choix? Il a osé s'allier a Andross, l'homme responsable de tout nos malheurs!»

«Peut être, mais d'un sens ces lui qui nous a permis de nous rencontrer au bout de toute les souffrances qu'ils nous a fait subir, nous avons finalement trouver le bonheur. Depuis que j'ai perdu ma mère, pour moi l'amour était une chose négative, quelque chose que j'ai rejeté. Jusqu'au jour ou je t'ai rencontrer sur Sauria. Ce jour la j'ai bien fait de t'aider avec les soldats de Scales sinon tu ne serai peut-être plus la.»

«C'est vraie Fox mais je ne le pardonnerai jamais d'avoir causer la destruction de Cerinia.»

«Moi non plus, il a tué mes parents mais je les ai vengés. J'ai aussi venger la destruction de Cerinia,

Wolf n'est pas du tout responsable de tout cela, c'est Andross qui l'a aveugler, il lui a raconter tout ce qui aurait pu le motiver a créer «l'arme ultime anti-Star Fox». Comme il c'est débarrasser de la première équipe composé de mon père, Peppy est cette vermine de Pigma, il s'imaginait pouvoir vaincre la deuxième équipe donc moi ,Falco , Slippy, Peppy et après les guerres de Lylat: toi.

Et si un jour Marcus recréer une équipe, heureusement pour eux ils n'affronteront pas Andross ou Star Wolf»

«Donc pour toi on était l'équipe de la «malchance»?»

Fox rit a cela «Oui on peut dire ça»

«Donc demain tu me promet de revenir en un seul morceau et surtout en vie?»

«Je suis un McCloud, il en faut plus pour nous abattre nous»

«Donc tu va tenter de convaincre Wolf que tout est fini le jour ou Star Fox n'est plus?»

«Je vais essayer, il commence a ce faire tard nous devrions renter»

Le lendemain matin a l'aube comme convenu Fox se tenait devant le musée de l'aérospatial, il attendait patiemment Wolf, son arme de poing rangé dans son étui accrocher a ça ceinture. De base il ne voulait pas le prendre mais suite au conseil de sa femme il a penser que cela était la meilleure solution.

Wolf se tenait juste derrière un pilier puis surgit: «A l'heure comme convenue Mccloud»

Fox se retourna et vit son adversaire sans arme apparente: «Tu ne porte pas d'arme?»

«Hum je ne pense que cette endroit soit un bon terrain de jeu, pour s'affronter suis moi»

Après trente minutes de marche en foret les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent sur une plaine en bord de mer, le calme y régnait, cela changer des bruits de Corneria City.

«C'est ici que nous allons nous affronter et... tu peux déposer ton arme se sera un combat loyal a mains nue»

Fox retira son arme de son étui et alla le poser sur un rocher près du campement de Wolf

Les deux adversaires se mirent en positions de combat militaire standards. Fox tenta de raisonner son adversaire: «Wolf tu sais très bien que Star Fox n'est plus, notre rivalité ne devrait plus exister»

«Peut-être que Star Fox n'est plus mais notre rivalité ne s'arrêtera que par la défaite de l'un de nous aujourd'hui»

Avec cette dernière phrase Wolf se rua sur son adversaire et lui encocha un coup au niveau du visage. Fox esquiva de justesse ce coup pour riposter se servant de son bras gauche pour porter un coup dans l'estomac de son rival. Wolf senti le coup puis tout en ignorant la douleur envoya le pauvre Fox contre un -ci senti tout les os de son dos se craquer. Malgré cela il dut lutter pour se relever et esquiver le prochain coup. O'Donnel fut surpris de cela est son poing vint heurter a toute vitesse le rocher comportant la trace du dos de Fox. Avec cette diversion Fox en profita pour frapper Wolf au niveau des jambes pour le déséquilibrer. Avec ce coup le loup fut une cible facile mais au lieu de ça il en profita pour frapper au visage Fox. Celui commença a saigner abondamment.

«Et merde Krystal va me tuer»

«Ha pitoyable, tu ne pense pas que l'action est ici?»

«Voyons Wolf tu ne veux pas arrêter cela?»

«Quoi si tu gagne j'arrête notre rivalité? Très bien si tel est ton souhait»

«Tu sais que je ne fait pas cela que pour moi. Je le fait pour Krystal et Marcus aussi»

«Alors si une autre guerre éclate dans Lylat, tu va laisser l'armée Cornérienne se charger de la menace? N'oublie pas que lors des guerres de Lylat si toi et ton équipe n'étiez pas intervenue, Lylat serait actuellement sous le contrôle des Venomians, donc de Andross.»

«A cette époque je voulais faire la guerre pour montrer mes talents de pilotage, je voulais montrer a tout le monde ma valeur, j'ai accepter la souffrance et la violence que tout cela représentait. Puis pendant la guerre Aparoid, quand nous avons encore sauver Sauria de la destruction, le retour sur Corneria, j'en ai encore des visions, les bâtiment en feu, les tas de cadavres empilé par ces maudits insectes mécaniques, l'odeur de la chair brûlé, tout ceci m'a ouvert les yeux, après cela j'ai compris ce qu'était réellement la guerre. Même si après cela nous avons continué a nous battre, jusqu'au jour ou nous sommes affronter la dernière fois sur Titania. Ce jour la Star Fox a pris fin, j'ai promis a Krystal de passer ma vie loin de toute guerre ou combat mortel. Comprend tu pourquoi je veux mettre fin a notre rivalité?»

«C'est bon on verra a la fin de ce combat!»

Après cette échange de parole Wolf se rua sur Fox pour lui asséner un bon coup dans les côtes: chose a lequel Fox ne s'attendait pas. Sous le poids de la douleur, il commença a faiblir et perdre l'équilibre, son adversaire profita de cette avantage pour refrapper avec un coup rapide au niveau du dos afin de le mettre a terre. Fox remarqua la position offensive de son adversaire et connaissait ce qu'il allait lui arriver, juste avant que le coup ne l'atteigne il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, avec un pas rapide de coté, Fox pu se glisser dans l'angle mort de Wolf afin de lui renvoyer la monnaie de ça pièce. Le loup fut surpris de la vitesse a lequel son adversaire se remis des coups qu'il lui avait assénait. Il reçu tout les coups du renard, ce qu'il le mit a terre n'ayant plus la force de se relever Wolf admettra sa défaite.

«Et bien McCloud tu a gagner félicitation, comme tu me l'a demander notre rivalité prend fin aujourd'hui mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous somme ami pour autant»

La fin de cette phrase fit rire Fox «Un jour peut-être qui sait, si ça se trouve un jour tu me remerciera.»

«C'est moi qui ta pousser a aller plus loin en te forçant a me combattre tu a augmenter ton potentiel de combat»

«Possible»

Après cela Fox s'écroula a son tour épuisé par ces blessures.

«bon pour l'instant on est coincé ici, a mois que»

«Tu appelle Krystal a la rescousse pour une fois?»

«Exactement» « _Le combat est fini j'ai gagner mais je suis épuiser peut tu venir me chercher?»_

 _«Je suis sur le chemin Fox»_

Wolf se releva pour s'adosser au rocher le plus proche pour pouvoir prévenir Fox d'un éventuel danger.

«J'ai failli oublier , une certaine Fara Phoenix veut la peau de ta petite famille, je suppose que tu la connaît»

«Malheureusement oui, Fara était folle amoureuse de moi mais elle ne comprenait pas que je ne partager pas les mêmes sentiments que elle.»

«Alors elle pense que c'est de la faute de Krystal, selon Fara, tu avait déjà quelqu'un dans ton cœur. Cette renarde bleu était le seul obstacle entre elle et toi.

Elle t'a observée pendant toute ses années passées avec Krystal, votre mariage tout . Elle est au courant de tout.»

«Que diable pourquoi Fara veut la tuer elle et Marcus?»

«Ce n'est plus la même Fara que tu connaissait, aujourd'hui son cœur et chargé de haine, ta famille et le seul obstacle qu'elle devra franchir.»

«Comment sais tu tout cela? Comment pourrai-je te croire?»

«Panther et elle restait fréquemment en contact, tout nos combats , tout ce qui est lié a vous deux, il lui donnait en échange de crédits. Le jour ou Bill et son équipe l'on abattu sur Titania, elle a choisi de t'observer en cachette elle même.»

«Si c'est le cas je doit me méfier d'elle»

«Si tu la croise, dit lui que le crimson sky s'élève, elle sera ce que cela veut dire.»

«Et cela veut dire quoi?»

«Qu'elle mourra bientôt»

Avec cette dernière phrase énigmatique Wolf regagna son campement afin de se soigner laissant Fox tout seul sur la plaine.

Quelque minute plus tard Krystal arriva sur place en compagnie de Falco.

«Falco sort la trousse de soin qui et dans le coffre s'il te plaît»

Krystal chercha Fox pendant plusieurs minutes puis le remarqua dans un état moins grave qu'elle le pensait mais remarqua l'absence de Wolf

«Fox! Tu va bien?»

«J'ai connu pire»

Falco arriva juste après

«Et bien Fox je t'ai vu dans de meilleur jour»

«Peut être mais au moins j'ai gagner enfin en parti»

«Tu m'a dit que tu avait vaincu Wolf. Qui d'autre pourrait nous en vouloir?»

«Falco tu te souviens de Fara Phoenix?»

«Bien sur Fox comment je ne pourrai pas l'oublier?»

«Et bien elle en après Krystal et Marcus, c'est pour cela que je ne peut pas dire victoire»

Krystal fit la seule a prendre la parole

«Fox pourquoi elle m'en veut?»

«Car elle pensent que tu m'a pris loin d'elle»

«Fara a complètement perdu la raison! Ne t'en fait pas Fox je vais m'en charger, toi reste avec ta famille»

«Mais Falco je …..»

«Chéri, Falco a raison, j'ai besoin de toi a mes coté, Marcus aussi a besoin de son père»

«Je suis désoler, je me suis laisser emporter .»

Pendant le chemin du retour Fox pensa au dernière année passé a voler avec son équipe.


	2. Acte 2: l'ascension du mal

**Acte 2: l'ascension du mal**

 **Il y a 10 ans**

Fox était sur le pont du Great Fox II, Falco passait son temps dans le simulateur pour tenter de battre le record de son meilleur ami, Slippy quand a lui se trouvait sur la passerelle de lancement des Arwings, sa fiancée Krystal quand a elle se promenait dans les vastes couloirs du vaisseau, quand a Peppy, il était en pleine réunion avec le général Pepper

«Fox le général veut te parler» dit Peppy en arrivant sur le pont

«C'est a propos de l'implication de Star Wolf dans notre combat contre les Aparoid?»

«Je ne sais pas il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi»

«Bon et ben dans ce cas j'y vais»

Après 2 minutes de marche il arriva en face de l'hologramme du général

«Vous vouliez me voir général?»

«Oui Fox, je voulais que 'on parle de l'implication de l'équipe de Wolf lors de votre assaut contre la reine»

«Il est vrai qu'il ont contribué a la victoire en nous frayant un chemin jusqu'à la reine»

«Et après vous n'avez plus aucune nouvelle d'eux?»

«Nous ne pensons pas qu'il sont morts, je pense qu'ils sont encore vivant»

«Fox je vous demande de les arrêter ou de les éliminer»

«Même après se qu'ils ont faits vous voulez les tuer?»

«C'est surtout Léon Powalski et Wolf O'Donnell, Panther Caroso sera traqué par Bill»

«Et pourquoi?»

«Fox pardonner moi de vous l'annoncer mais bientôt je pense que vous devrait dissoudre Star Fox,

Vous allez tous vivre vos vies et puis Lylat vous doit beaucoup trop»

«Mais Général je ne peux...»

«Fox je tiens a vous remercier pour tout cela»

Après cela l'image du général disparu .

Après que la conversation ait pris fin Peppy rejoignit Fox pour lui demander ce que le général voulait

«Alors Fox que voulait le général?»

«Il en finir avec Star Wolf et après que Star Fox prenne fin, il dit que chacun vivra sa vie, Peppy je suppose que tu sais ce que cela signifie?»

«Slippy, toi , Krystal et moi je veux bien mais Falco, Star Fox c'est un peu toute ça vie»

«Tu insinue que Krystal et moi on va partir comme ça? Sans prévenir? Lylat a besoin de nous, le général le sais pourtant.»

«Fox c'est très simple, il ne veut pas que votre enfant subisse le même sort que toi, perdre ses parents a un jeune age.»

«Mais les autres... je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir»

«Écoute je vais convoquer l'équipe sur le pont et tu leurs expliquera ce que veut le général»

«Alors toi aussi tu te range de son coté»

«Fox, je le fait pour vous tous, c'est ce que te dirai ton père Fox, ne refait pas les mêmes erreurs»

«Tu... tu a peut être raison. Convoquons les»

Après 20 minutes d'attentes tout le monde était sur pont

«Merci a tous d'avoir répondu si vite a l'appel»

«Fox, qu'est ce qui se passe?» demanda Falco

«Falco un peu de patience!» lui rétorqua Slippy

«Vous deux ne changerai jamais» dit Krystal avec amusement

«Et bien comme vous le savez les aparoids sont vaincus, Lylat et de nouveau en paix, le génral veut que l'on se charge de Star Wolf...»

«Quoi? Seulement ça?» coupa Falco

«Falco! Arrete d'interrompre Fox!» hurla Krystal

«Krystal calme toi, je ne lui en veux pas, Falco non il n'y a pas que ça... le général veut que Star Fox soit dissoute après cela.»

Tout le reste de l'équipage fut choquer

«Peppy et moi allons organiser un vote, pour savoir si on dissous ou non»

«Nous allons faire le décompte d'ici 10 minutes»

 **10 minutes plus tard**

«Bien le temps et écouler nous allons procéder aux résultats... Pour dissoudre nous avons...4 votes, pour rester 1 vote»

«C'est complètement stupide!»

«Falco la majorité gagne.»

«Ainsi vous allez vivre vos vies, et me laisser!»

«Non on n'abandonne personne, c'est juste que l'unité n'existera plus. En tout cas merci a tous d'avoir était a mes côtés pendants toutes ses années»

Avec cela Fox partit en direction du pont d'observation afin d'admirer l'espace une dernière fois, avant longtemps.

Pendant que Fox admirais le paysage une silhouette se tenais devant l'entré du pont d'observation, il s'agissait bien sur de Falco

«Alors comme ça c'est décider Star Fox prendra fin?»

«Falco, je …... je n'ai pas trop le choix»

«Pas trop le choix?! Après toute ces années ensembles, vous choisissez tous de dissoudre?! Et ton meilleur ami ne compte pas a tes yeux?!»

«Ce n'est pas moi qui le veux! Ces le général Pepper»

«Ne me dit pas que tu va écouter le vieux?!»

«On a tous fait notre choix, tu est le seul qui veut rester.»

«Et bien tu sais quoi? Je vais créer ma propre équipe! Avec ou sans vous, je continuerai de voler!»

«Falco! Attend, on a pas fini!»

«Allez choper Wolf, je me charge seul de Léon!»

«Att...»

«J'en ai assez entendu Fox! Je ne reste pas!»

«Et si il t'arrivait quelque chose?»

«La ou je vais et ce que je fait ne me concerne que moi maintenant!»

«Mais tu n'a pas oublier?»

«Ah ça ne t'en fait j'y assisterait juste parce que c'est le plus grand moment de votre vie»

«Falco... je ne sais pas comment te remercier»

«Inutile de me remercier car a partir de maintenant on n'est plus coéquipier»

«Si tel et ton choix... j'espère te revoir»

Avec cette dernière phrase de Fox, Falco pris la direction du hangar pour traquer Léon

«Fox, tu a fait ce que tu pouvais»

«Je sais Krystal, je sais mais voilà quoi j'aurai préféré qu'il reste jusqu'à la fin»

«Oh ne t'en fait pas pour lui il reviendra, je le sais, j'ai lu dans ses pensées»

«Tu lui a demander?» dit Fox avec un sourire au coin des lèvres

«Non tu sais qu'il aurait jamais accepter, mais va t'il venir au mariage?»

«Il a dit qu'il ne le manquerait pour rien au monde»

«Espérons qu'il tienne parole»

«Il n'a qu'une parole, et je pense qu'il nous fera pas ce coups»

«Je l'espère ça serait vraiment dommage qu'il n'y assiste pas»

«Il sera la comme toute l'équipe, après tout on et tous une famille en quelque sorte»

«Oui tu a raison je m'inquiète pour rien»

Les deux d'entre retournèrent dans leurs quartiers afin de faire le voyage du retour sur Corneria

 **Retour dans le présent**

Fox sentit que le véhicule ralentissait, ce qui le ramène dans le présent

«Nous de retour a la maison?»

«Oui on dirait que tu était perdu dans tes souvenirs»

«J'ai repensé a la réaction de Falco il y a dix ans»

«Il avait un peu de mal a accepter»

«Malgré tout ce que j'ai laisser derrière moi, j'ai l'impression que le passé me rattrape»

«Quand j'ai perdu Cerinia, j'avais l'impression que des voix me parler, elle me demandait pourquoi je les ait abandonner»

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec nous, je veux dire désormais on mène tous une vie normal a ce que je sache, pourquoi les anciens ennemies reviennent aujourd'hui? D'abord Star Wolf, Andross et maintenant Fara, j'ai l'impression que cela ne s'arrêtera jamais»

«Ne t'en fait pas ce qui compte c'est le présent, Falco a dit qu'il se chargerai de Fara, tu n'a pas a t'en faire pour lui, il peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul»

«Je sais tout cela Krystal, mais le problème que je me pose c'est pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi elle revient maintenant? Je ne veux pas que Marcus ai a subir notre passé»

«Notre fils n'est pas obligé de subir les mêmes souffrances que nous avons endurés, mon père me disait toujours que l'on apprend plus des erreurs du passées, et qu'elle nous offre un avenir meilleur.»

«J'espère que ton père avait raison, maintenant que j'y pense il faudra révéler a Marcus la vérité sur ces grands-parents.»

«Tu ne le trouve pas trop jeune?»

«Non il mérite de connaître la vérité,dans cette famille on ne se cache rien»

«Tu a raison, nous allons lui dire dans ce cas»

«D'abord je vais avoir besoin de repos»

Fox et Krystal sont retourné chez eux, Marcus resta dans le salon avec sa mère pour une importante révélation, tandis que Fox alla a l'étage pour se reposer

«Marcus, il est temps d'apprendre la vérité sur tes grands-parents de mon coté»

«Est ce difficile a dire pour toi maman?»

«Non ça devrait aller: tu le sais déjà, je viens d'une planète tropical appelé Cerinia, elle ne se trouvait pas dans le système de Lylat, la bas, il n'y avait que des renards bleus comme toi et moi, nous vivions en paix, puis un jour Andross et les venomians sont venus sur la planète et on commencer a nous exterminer, nous avions alors plusieurs navire pour fuir mais la plupart furent détruit avant le décollage, Je cherchais mes parents partout, ils étaient restés chez nous, dans le palais royal,je couru alors a toute vitesse jusque la bas afin de les ramener mais il était trop tard, les venomians, les avaient tués tout les deux, je reparti en direction du hangar le plus proche afin d'utiliser une navette pour quitter la planète, j'ai vu Cerinia exploser et j'ai sentit la mort de tout les habitants d'un coups, ce fut horrible, pendant deux mois je suis partit a la recherche de Andross, je le retrouva sur Sauria, ou il fit alliance avec Scales pour prendre le contrôle de la planète, je me suis jointe a la famille royal de Sauria afin de les aider, et c'est a ce moment la que j'ai fait la connaissance de ton père , qui lui aussi fut la pour arrêter Scales. Je suppose que tu devine la suite»

«Papa t'introduit dans Star Fox et vous sauver la galaxie?»

«C'est exact mais nous avons aussi mit fin a Andross»

«Whoa ç'a fait beaucoup prendre d'un coups»

Fox qui se sentit reposer descendit pour voir son fils

«Alors Marcus, comprend tu réellement pourquoi on a peut pour ta sécurité maintenant?»

«Pour pas que je subisse le même sort?»

«Ah Peppy t'a mis au courant, mais oui c'est cela»

Après tout cela chacun repris sa vie normal sauf Falco qui partit traquer Fara

Secteur gamma ancien complexe minier

«Bon nous y voilà, le repaire de Fara, j'espère que le système de sécurité ne fonctionnent plus»

Il s'avança prudemment dans le hangar quand tout d'un coup il repéra une tourelle de défense automatique détruite.

Il continua a avancer dans un couloir puis il enclencha sans le savoir le système de sécurité

«Alerte personnel non autorisé dans ce périmètre, activation des défenses automatiques»

«Et merde il manquait plus que ça!»

Il sortit son blaster afin de détruire les tourelles qui l'attaquait, il avança comme ça de zone en zone , après plus de 10 minutes il arriva enfin a la salle de commande.

Il fit sauter la porte qui détruisit l'ordinateur central, il continua d'avancer dans les couloirs et a un moment, il rencontra enfin son adversaire

«Je m'attendais a voir Fox et pas toi Lombardi»

«Laisse le la ou il est!»

«Oh allez tu ne va pas faire ton dur? Tu va gentille ment mourir!»

«Oh non Fara c'est toi qui va mourir!»

Les deux adversaires se mirent en positions de duel

«Voyons Falco ne m'oblige pas a forcer Fox a sortir de sa cachette»

«Sa cachette comme tu dit c'est sa maison, il est avec sa famille donc laisse le la ou il est!»

«Très bien dans ce cas tu mourre-ra en premier»

Les deux adversaires se regardaient droits dans les yeux, leurs regards fixé et leurs mains prêt de leurs armes, il n'y aurait que un seul qui sortirait d'ici vivant

«Fara Phoenix , pour le bien de Lylat je vais te tuer»

«Falco Lombardi, je vais te tuer pour atteindre Fox»

Le temps semblait s'arrêter autour des deux combattants, Falco avait analysé une solution de tir pour abattre Fara de manière efficace et rapide , son cœur. Quand a Fara elle avait opté pour une mort lente et douloureuse, elle comptait le laisser a l'agonie

D'un geste vif les armes étaient sortit, un seul et unique tir sortit de chaque arme, Fara sentit une énorme brûlure au niveau du torse , elle avait était touché en plein cœur, le sang commençait a sortir

de la blessure malgré la main du fennec sur la blessure, bientôt elle allait se noyer dans le sang, sont propre sang. Quand a Falco il sortit victorieux de se combat sans avoir la moindre blessure.

«Il semblerait que j'ai était plus rapide que toi Fara»

Avec cette dernière phrase Falco retourna au Sky Claw (Son arwing modifié) afin de retourner sur Corneria afin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle a l'équipe, une équipe de recherche Cornerienne sera envoyer afin de ramener le corps sans vie du fennec sur Corneria ou elle sera enterrée comme elle le mérite: en folle assoiffé de vengeance, haine lié a Krystal, qui l'aurait pousser a la tuer elle et Marcus juste pour le cœur de Fox.

Le soir même Falco, rentra chez les McClouds, afin d'annoncer son succès, une fête fut organiser en sa réussite

«Félicitation Falco pour ta réussite» le félicita Slippy

«Oui tu est le nouveau héros, de Lylat» affirma Fox

«Oh je n'irai pas jusque la Fox» lui rétorqua Krystal

«Vous deux sa suffit c'est une fête en mon nom»

Oh Falco laisse les s'embrouiller, les problèmes de couples, c'est leurs quotidiens un peu» se moqua Slippy

«Attend un peu que je t'attrape Slippy» se moqua Fox

«Et moi alors? Je ne compte pas?»lui rétorqua Krystal

«Et oh la c'est deux contre un!»

«Oh tu peut t'en tirer seul non? Après tout c'est toi le mécano de l'équipe»

Tout le monde continuait a faire la fête quand tout d'un coup Peppy surgit de nul part et demanda a Fox de le suivre

«Fox navré d'interrompre votre fête, quelqu'un qui ne t'a pas vue depuis longtemps»

«Qui cela pourrait bien être?»

«C'est un secret»

Après quelque minute de marche derrière le jardin un renard ressemblant étrangement a Fox se dressait devant eux, il portait une veste de pilotage de Star Fox , des lunettes de soleils couvraient ses yeux, et enfin une lumière blanche l'entourait

«J'ai attendu longtemps depuis ce moments Fox»

«Père est-ce vous?»

«Voyons Fox ne reconnais tu pas ton père?»

«Mais vous êtes mort»

«Je le suis malheureusement, je suis venu te voir pour parler de ce que tu a accomplie jusqu'à aujourd'hui»

«Maman aussi est au courant?»

«Depuis les 10 ans de mariage avec Krystal, nous voyons tout, toi qui depuis ma mort imaginait que tu ne connaîtrait plus jamais l'amour, tu la retrouver en elle, vous partagez tout les deux un passé commun: comme toi ses parents sont morts quand elle était jeune, elle a vu en toi l'âme sœur et toi aussi, vous avez pu combler votre vide mutuellement, je suis fière de toi Fox, même si tu a encore l'âge de piloter , 34 ans, tu a quand même mener une vie assez mouvementer»

«Mais vous je ….. je ne comprends pas vous ne m'en voulez pas pour avoir arrêter l'équipe?»

«Au contraire je pense que vous tous vous avez fait le bon choix, Pepper a du te forcer la main pour dissoudre»

«James, moi aussi j'ai du le convaincre»

«Peppy, malgré que je suis mort, tu a continué a guider Fox et je t'en remercie de l'avoir guider jusque la»

«Père, vous savez déjà que j'ai du affronter de nouveau ennemie, Star Wolf , Andross , les aparoids, j'ai du continué a me battre pour pouvoir donner un avenir meilleur a ce qui suivrons nos pas. Je pense a Marcus dans ce cas»

«Vous avez bien agit Fox, grâce aux choix que tu a fait, tu mène finalement une vie qui te semblait impossible a vivre, maintenant tu a une famille a t'occuper, nous somme fier de toi»

«Père, le jour ou vous êtes parti avant d'aller sur Venom, ou étiez vous parti?»

«Sur Cerinia»

Quand se nom résonna dans la tête de Fox, il comprit ce que cela lui annoncerait

«Vous avez était sur Cerinia?!»

«Oui j'ai était envoyer en mission pour le Général Pepper, il m'a demander d'observer les habitants de la planète pour savoir si ils représentait une menace, sans le savoir je mena Andross a cette planète, quelque jour après ma mission de reconnaissance j'ai appris que Andross a complètement anéantie Cerinia, juste après nous avons mis le cap sur Venom pour lui faire payer, son massacre, tu connaît la suite:j'ai était trahit par Pigma qui m'a envoyer seul contre Andross, j'ai lutté autant que je pouvais pour permettre a Peppy de retourner sur Corneria sans que personne ne sache a propos de Cerinia, d'ailleurs Krystal et la dernière ceriniene. Je regrette de n'avoir pas était plus prudent, j'aurai pus empêcher la destruction de Cerinia, je m'en veux tellement»

«Père ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'étiez pas au courant, ces tout»

«Et puis ton fils n'aurait pas rencontrer l'amour, j'ai envie de le dire même si c'est mal , ces sacrifices sont nécessaire»

«Tout les deux, vous m'avez permis de trouver la paix intérieur, je peux enfin retourner auprès de ta mère»

«Adieu papa merci pour tout»

Avec cette dernière phrase on ne revit plus James McClouds

«Alors Fox que pense tu de ton père maintenant?»

«Et bien il m'a montrer que les erreurs du passé peuvent permettre un avenir meilleur»

«Retournons a la fête, les autres vont se demander ce que l'on fait»

Après cela les deux se remirent en routes pour retourner au jardins

«Peppy , devrions nous dire aux autres ce que l'on a vu et entendu?»

«Fox, personne sauf ta famille te croirai»

«Justement devons nous les informer des événement dont on viens d'apprendre l'existence»

«Non je ne pense pas, si ton père nous l'a confié a tout les deux, cela veut dire qu'il est de notre devoir de préserver ce secret»

«Euh oh j'ai l'impression que l'on nous observe de manière étrange»

«Alors Fox, tiens celle la elle est pour toi» Falco lui jeta une bouteille

«Oui allez Fox tiens boit un coup en son nom» l'encouragea Slippy

«Oh Fox tu sais bien que je ne t'interdit pas de boire, enfin quand tu conduit pas» se moqua Krystal

«Oui tu a raison mais n'oublie que l'on a convenue a 3 verre maxi pour toi»lui rappela Fox

«Bon d'accord tu a gagné»

«Fox tu n'est pas trop dur avec elle?» se moqua Falco

«Non Falco il a raison , il doit me restreindre sinon je finirai ivre sur la voie publique»

«Et hop encore une révélation!» annonça Slippy

«Alors toi! Tu va voir» s'écriât Fox

«Vas y Fox je te couvre» affirma Falco

«Je vais allez voir Marcus, il a entamé une sacrée discussion avec Peppy»annonça Krystal

«Et voilà comment ton père devint le héros de Lylat»

«Whoa sacrée histoire»

«Tiens... bonjours Krystal , Fox cour toujours après Slippy?»

«Salut maman»

«Bonsoir Marcus, et oui Peppy comme vous l'avez deviné Fox cour encore après Slippy, ces deux la ont toujours était comme ça?»

«Oh oui et surtout Falco, il existait déjà une rivalité entre Fox et lui, quand Slippy est venu dans sa classe, il devait toujours les surveiller, ces deux la ils ont en fait de ses casses a l'école» révéla Peppy

«Et bien Marcus , j'espère que tu va pas faire comme ton père, mais d'ailleurs, le maitre d'école de Marcus, il a eu Fox aussi?»

«Oh oui James était souvent convoqué pour régler les problèmes que son lui créait. Avec Falco a ses coté, on aurait dit un concours, franchement ses deux la ont quand même fini par devenir les deux meilleurs pilotes de l'académie, Slippy quand a lui était dans les derniers du top dix»

«Cela veut dire que j'ai réussit a dépasser Slippy?»

«Krystal d'après les rapports de l'académie tu est presque aussi douée que Fox et Falco, tu est presque a leurs niveaux, donc oui félicitation tu m'a battu moi et Slippy»

«Peppy, tout ceci est grâce a vous , et surtout au reste de l'équipe»

«Ne me remercie pas, tu a réussi a te faire une place parmi les meilleurs pilotes de Lylat»

«Maman je …. je suis fatigué je peux allez au lit?»demanda Marcus

«Bien sur, Peppy pardonnait moi de devoir couper cours mais le devoir m'appelle»

«Ce n'est pas grave on pourra continué une autre fois»

Les célébrations continuèrent tard dans la nuit, tellement que Slippy du prévenir Amanda qu'il passerait la nuit chez son meilleur ami, Falco aussi resta chez les McClouds afin de pouvoir se reposer, Peppy quand a lui avait prévu son kit de camping et dormi dans le jardin.

Le lendemain matin, Fox se réveilla comme a son habitude avant tout le monde, tout semblait normal sauf a un détail prêt, quelqu'un a tenté de le contacter durant la fête

«Qui aurait pu m'appeler?»

«Il saisit son holocommunicateur afin de regarder si il y avait un message, l'image du général Peper apparu

«Fox, je souhaiterai vous parler en privé a propos de Fara Phoenix, retrouvez moi dans mes quartiers, Pepper terminer»

Fox était choquer comment le général pouvait être au courant de cela?

Il décida donc d'écrire un mot sur un autocollant coller dans la salle afin de prévenir ou il est parti.

15 minutes plus tard il arriva a la base militaire de Corneria City. Après avoir retraversé les longs couloirs de la base, il se trouva devant la porte du bureau du général

«Général Pepper vous vouliez me parler?»

«Oui Fox , merci a vous d'être venu, je vous en pris asseyez vous,»

Fox fit ce que le général lui dit

«Si j'ai bien compris Fara Phoenix menaçait votre famille, d'où vous viens cette information?»

«Et bien de Wolf O'Donnel en personne»

«Ainsi il n'est pas mort, que fait il maintenant?»

«Il marche dans le droit chemin, il a accepter de vivre une nouvelle vie»

«Très bien je vois, revenons a Mlle Phoenix, si j'ai bien compris Falco se serait lancé a sa poursuite afin de l'éliminer, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu Fox?»

«Pour être honnête avec vous général, je ne voulait pas impliquer Corneria dans une autre guerre»

«Donc vous avouez avoir agi seul pour le bien de Lylat»

«Oui, sans vouloir être indiscret pourquoi m'interrogeait vous sur ce sujet?»

«Et bien son père veut connaître les circonstances exactes de sa mort, il ne pense pas que l'ancienne Star Fox est impliquer»

«Allez vous lui dire la vérité?»

«Je lui dirai que des criminels de la planète Kew l'on attaqué. Vous pouvez disposer Fox, oh et avant de partir prenez cette récompense pour service rendu»

«Sans vouloir vous offensé général je ne peut accepter»

«J'insiste votre famille et vos amis en ont besoin prenez ces cinquante millions de crédits»

Avec cela Fox retourna chez lui et convoqua tout ses amis dans la salle afin de leurs expliquer ce qui va se passer a partir de maintenant

«Voila ou nous en somme maintenant»

«Cela fait beaucoup» dit Peppy

«Oui beaucoup trop» rajouta Slippy

«Le vieux a perdu ou quoi?!» s'écria Falco

«Calme toi, je pense que cette somme fut en quelque sorte le cadeau d'adieu du général»expliqua Krystal

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle d'un air surpris

«Depuis que les aparoids l'on infecté le général et sous soins intensif, les médecins ne peuvent le soigner»

«Il nous a récompensé pour notre ultime mission, c'est de cela qu'il parlait, il y a 10 ans» reconnu Fox

Après cela tout le monde retourna chez leurs familles pour annoncé la bonne nouvelle, sauf Falco qui continua a voler en solitaire et traqué les vermines de Lylat, quand a Wolf il attend patiemment le moment pour révéler a Fox son plan pour le futur.

Quelque jour plus tard Wolf se présenta chez Fox afin de le prévenir d'une future menace

«Alors Wolf de quoi veut tu me parler?»demanda Fox

«C'est très simple Fox je veut te parler de votre fils»

«Qu'a tu a voir avec Marcus?» demanda Krystal

«Et bien c'est simple si un jour Star Fox revoit le jour... une nouvelle Star Wolf l'affrontera, je pense a moi, Dash Bowman le neveu d'Andrew et surtout au fils de Panther.»

«Panther a un fils?!» s'exclamèrent les deux renards

«Et oui Randorn Caroso. Tel et son nom»

«Mais qui et la mère?» demanda Fox

«Une personne qui ne t'ai pas inconnue Fox: Fara»

«QUOI?! C'est impossible!»

«La preuve, vous deux vous feriez bien de faire attention a Marcus»

Avec cette dernière phrase Wolf quitta la maison laissant les McClouds dans la confusion total

«Ce pourrait il qu'il dit vraie?»

«Oui j'ai lu dans ces pensées et Marcus a lui aussi entendu la conversation , il a lu dans nos esprit»

«Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais» soupira Fox

«Mais si regarde nous vivons heureux non?»

«Oui tu a raison il faut que j'arrête de penser comme cela le pilotage et fini pour nous mais pas pour Falco, j'espère qu'il s'en sortira . Même si je pense qu'il a un as dans la main»

«Lequel?»

«Ces très simple, tout comme moi il a fait des grosses erreurs a l'école, cela nous a permis de survivre jusque ici»

Est ce que Marcus sera près a affronter ces nouveaux ennemis? Wolf plaisantait il? Ces quesqtions Fox va se les poser jusqu'au lendemain

Fox passa sa journée a réfléchir a ce que Wolf venait de lui révéler, Peppy se chargea d'enquêter a sa place, ce soir était un événement important: la réunion parent-professeur de Marcus, et surtout que le lendemain ce serait les vacances.

Il ne semblait pas prêt a faire face a son ancien professeur: le professeur Fancks, il s'agit d'une veille tortue déjà a l'époque de Fox et Falco

«Et bien cela va être notre tour» dit Krystal

«Je ne suis pas prêt a lui faire face» annonça Fox

«Mr et Mme McClouds?» annonça un voix a l'intérieur de la salle. Marcus était déjà présent heureux de voir ses parents

«Mr Fancks» saluèrent Fox et Krystal

«Mr McCloud, toujours le même a ce que je vois. Votre fils ne suit pas la même voie, enfin pas encore. Mais comme vous il a d'excellent résultat comme vous pouvez le voir, que vas tu faire dans l'avenir jeune homme?»

«Je serai pilote» annonça fièrement Marcus

«Tel père, tel fils hein? Enfin sans vouloir être indiscret il paraît que vous avez dissous il y a 10 ans?»

«En effet nous l'avons fait afin d'offrir un avenir plus heureux a notre fils»

«Je vois, est ce que Marcus compte refaire une équipe Star Fox?»

«Hum c'est possible»annonça Krystal

«Même si nos somme un peu» contre rajouta Fox

Fox échangea ensuite des histoires passées a son ancien professeur. Quand a Marcus il parla avec sa mère a propos d'une certaine récompense pour ce merveilleux trimestre

«Hum Fox, navré de vous interrompre tout les deux mais Marcus veut te parler»

«Oui Marcus que veut tu?»

«Hum et bien... suite a mes résultats... ce serait possible d'aller sur Sauria pendant les vacances?»

Fox et Krystal se regardèrent pendant un bref moment afin de répondre par un hochement de tête

«Super je vais pouvoir enfin visiter une nouvelle planète» s'émerveilla Marcus

«Quand a nous nous allons revoir un vielle amis» dit Fox

«Tu parle de Tricky?»

«Oui ça fait un moment que l'on a pas vue»

Après cela la petite famille rentra chez elle afin de se préparer au voyage sur Sauria

Pendant ce temps Peppy enquête sur le «fils» de Panther


	3. Acte 3: lumière contre ténèbres

**Acte 3: lumière contre ténèbres**

 **Planète Sauria: localisation inconnue**

 **entrée de journal audio n°3**

 **début de l'extrait**

«Oui Krystal c'est cela vient a moi avec ta famille afin que je puisse te faire souffrir encore plus que ce que je t'ai déjà prévu, personne ne sera la pour te sauver puisque Cerinia et détruite. Je suis toi et tu est moi, je suis ton coté maléfique que tu a choisi de refouler en choisissant Fox a moi. Je suis Kursed, ton jumeau si je peux le dire. Bientôt nous ne formeront plus qu'un, mais avant cela vos souffrances me nourriront. Tu disparaîtra physiquement mais ton esprit rejoindra le miens afin que je puisse obtenir le pouvoir suprême! Je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de ma route, surtout cette oiseau de malheur, je ne m'attendais pas a ce que Fara ce fasse tué par ce fameux Falco Lombardie, et Panther il n'est plus sur l'échiquier, dommage que Wolf n'en veut plus a Fox. Maintenant que j'y pense le caméléon Léon Powalsky, peut être qu'il accepterait de me servir?

Enfin bref je dois finir les préparatifs pour réanimer Scales, cependant vu l'échec que cela fut avec Andross, je dois agir dans la plus grande discrétion. Il me reste encore et encore des cartes a jouer.

Et oui ma chère «sœur» je vais te balayer de l'échiquier! Tes seuls défenses sont ta famille et tes amis. Le prochain tour sera celui de ma victoire! Échec et mats ma sœur.»

Après ce dernier enregistrement Kursed examina ses troupes: elles comprenait une armée 5 fois plus grandes que celle d'Andross ou des Aparoids réuni, elle comprenait les vestiges de l'armée de Scales aussi.

«Mes chères soldats, l'heure de la revanche a sonné, bientôt nous allons pouvoir éliminer Star Fox et prendre le contrôle de Lylat! Mais avant cela vous aller sur Venom et Kew afin de faire de ces planete notre base afin de mettre Corneria a feu et a sang!»

Kursed galvanisa le moral de ses troupes avec ce discours, elle savait pertinement que le tournant de cette nouvelle guerre allait ce jouer entre elle et les McClouds, seuls adversaires qu'elle redoute.

«A bientôt, très bientôt chère sœur» Kursed ricanna diaboliquement avant de retourner voir le processus de résurrection de Scales. Il lui servirait de commandant en chef des opérations dans tout Lylat.

«Le fils de Panther et mon dernier objectif a atteindre»

Marcus devança ses parents afin de mettre les pieds sur le sol de Sauria pour la première fois. Il fut impressionner par la beauté du paysage, il s'imagina surtout les combats qui ont eu lieux sur ces terres. Peppy lui a raconté a propos de Scales et les aparoids, c'est comme si il était un témoins de l'histoire.

Après 15 minutes de marches ils arrivèrent enfin a la capital de Sauria, la ville avait bien était conserver après la seconde bataille de Sauria, Fox fut le premier a entrer dans la ville et a être accueilli par les dinosaures en héros et sauveur de cette planète, ce fut ensuite au tour de Krystal qui tout comme Fox était considérer comme une héroïne. Un tricératops s'avança de la foule avant de bondir sur Fox. Il s'agissait de ce fameux Tricky

«Fox!» hurla Tricky

Fox se retourna et ce fit écraser (encore une fois) par le dinosaure

«Sa fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir!»

«Tricky... tu est trop...lourd... peut tu reculer...s'il te plaît?»

Cette scène fut familière pour Krystal qui se mit a rire, Marcus trouva drôle la scène qui vint de ce dérouler

«Oh bien sur Fox j'ai encore oublié»

«Pour pas changer» rajouta Krystal

Ils se mirent tous ensemble en route vers le palais afin de pouvoir commencer a profiter de leurs vacances bien méritées

«Alors vous trois, vous venez en vacances de famille ?» demanda Tricky

«Oui suite a la demande de Marcus» annonça Fox

«On voulait aussi te revoir» rajouta Krystal

«Si vous voulez envoyer votre fils visiter les ruines, vous pouvez y allez ces sans danger, j'ai vérifié personnellement» annonça fièrement Tricky

«Tu a pensé a tout a ce que je vois»approuva Fox

«Je sais que ça vous rappellera des souvenirs» Il se rapprocha de Fox pour lui chuchoter «Et votre lune de miel»

«Désolée pour toi Tricky mais j'ai tout entendu»révéla Krystal

«Oups j'aurai du en parler en priver, vous allez faire quoi du reste de la journée?»

«Faire découvrir a Marcus la ville et demain nous iront aux temples» expliqua

 **Temple Krazoa de la destinée**

«Et bien il semblerait que mon plan sera plus simple a exécuter» Kursed fit un signe de la main afin de prévenir l'ombre qui se tenait devant la porte

Des yeux rouges brillant dans l'obscurité s'avançait pour révéler un renard qui ressemblait étrangement a Fox

«Maintenant cela va être a ton tour de jouer» Kursed se prépara pour la journée de demain tandis que le «Clone de Fox» observait l'hologramme de ces cibles

Le lendemain matin l'expédition se déroula comme prévu, les McClouds accompagnés par Tricky ont fait leurs visite des différends endroit important de Sauria sauf un: le temple Krazoa de la destinée

«Ce temple me paraît bizarre» dit Fox

«Tu veux allez voir?» dit Krystal

«Tricky peut tu rester avec Marcus le temps que l'on visite le palais?»demanda Fox

«Bien sur Fox»dit Tricky

Les deux renards s'aventurèrent dans le temple jusqu'à ce qu'une voie inconnue pour Fox résonna dans leurs esprit

«Venez a moi, je vous attend a l'autre bout du chemin»

«Cette voix... non c'est impossible!»s'écria Krystal

«Qui est ce?»demanda Fox

«Kursed, mon double maléfique»

«Comment cela et possible?»

«Ma haine est ma soif de vengeance envers Andross lui ont permis de se créer une apparence physique, sinon elle serait coincé dans mon esprit...»

Krystal ne put finir sa phrase puisque Fox a était téléporté. Elle se retrouvait seule face a son double maléfique

«Ainsi tu me facilite la tache... oh je suppose que tu t'inquiète pour ce cher Fox? Ne t'en fait pas il est entre de bonne mains!»

«Que veut tu de nous?»

«C'est simple que toi nous redevenons qu'un seul être. Les mort causé par la guerre que je vais créer agrandiront mon pouvoir! Fox et votre fils seront peut être les premières victimes de cette nouvelle guerre!»

 **Temple Krazoa de la destinée position inconnue H-20 minutes**

Fox se retrouva bloquer dans une salle étrange, tout les murs se ressemblait. Tous sauf un, il présentait une ouverture qui dans la quel son «clone» sortit

«Il n'y a pas de place pour deux ici»annonça t'il

«Mais c'est quoi ce... oh et puis bon si il faut y allez, autant y allez»

Fox frappa son adversaire au visage, celui ci ne semblait pas sentir la douleur , au contraire Fox a reçu sa propre attaque.

«Tes attaques te sont renvoyer, mais les miennes me sont renvoyer a leurs tours»

«Dans ce cas je sais ce qu'il me reste a faire»

Fox se frappa lui même afin de tester les propos de son double

«Arrête que fait tu?!»

«Et maintenant le coups de grâce!»Fox prit son blaster et s'apprêta a tirer sur son propre cœur.

Il pensa «Si Krystal l'apprend elle va me tuer»

Son double tenta de l'arrêter mais en vains, Fox tira.

Comme prévu le tir ne le toucha pas lui mais toucha son double qui se désintégra instantanément

«Tiens le coup Krystal j'arrive!»

Pendent ce temps Krystal lutte contre son double qui commence a s'en prendre a ses sentiments

«A ainsi Fox et toi possédait un lien plus profond que ce je pensais, je devrait pouvoir m'en servir contre vous!»

«Com... comment a tu réussi a le découvrir?»

«N'oublie pas que nous somme qu'une entité ma sœur»

«Tu n'est pas moi!» hurla Krystal

«Oh allez un peut plus de violence! Cela n'est qu'une douce musique a mes oreilles, tu ne fait qu'alimenter ma puissance!» affirma Kursed

«Alors je sais ce qu'il me reste a faire, attaquer ton coté lumineux!» contra Krystal

Leurs bâtons magiques verrouiller l'un contre l'autre cependant Kursed pris l'avantage sur Krystal, elle s'attaquait a elle physiquement mais aussi mentalement: elle lui projetait des images de la mort de sa famille et des images des derniers instants de Cerinia.

«Non ce n'est pas possible comment a tu pu?!» hurla Krystal

«Oh encore un peu plus? Envoyer!»

D'autre image montrant Lylat sous la domination de Kursed: Corneria totalement rasée, des piles et des piles de cadavres inanimés répétant toujours et toujours la même chose «Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas aider?»

Cela en était trop pour Krystal, elle était sur le point de céder! Sa force commençait lentement a se vider sous le poids de toute ces images.

«Et maintenant le coups de grâce!» s'écria Kursed

Elle lui envoya une ultime image montrant les corps inanimées de Fox et Marcus. Kursed était assis sur eux baignant dans une marre marre de sang, leurs sangs! Elle semblait lui demander de la rejoindre, chose qu'elle s'apprêtait a faire.

Fox arriva sur place et remarqua que Kursed s'apprêtait a tuer Krystal!

«Ainsi le héros vaillant a terrasser mon toutou? Qu'importe je vous tuerait tout les deux!»

Fox mis en joue Kursed qui s'apprêtait a lancer une boule de feu de son bâton

«Ne fait pas l'idiot Fox, tu sais que tu n'a aucune chance»

«Au contraire j'ai toute mes chances»affirma Fox

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de tirer Kursed tira sur l'épaule droite de Fox une sorte de mini laser, la douleur fut tellement intense qu'il tombât a genoux, tout en serrant son épaule

«Merde c'était quoi ça?!» se demanda Fox

«Le cri de ta mort sera ma satisfaction au revoir Fox McCloud!» cria victorieusement Kursed

Tout d'un coup elle sentit un coup de bâton dans le dos, Krystal reprit des force pendant que Fox l'affrontait

«Personne ne touche a ma famille»

«Tu peux … encore bouger?!» s'énerva Kursed

Avant qu'elle n'a eu le temps de réagir Krystal se servit du pouvoir de glace de son bâton afin de congeler son double

«Cela ces pour la destruction de Cerinia»

Avec un coups de bâton le corps de Kursed fut réduit en cendre

Elle se dirigea maintenant vers Fox

«Fox! Tu va bien?»

«Juste une égratignure, j'ai connu pire»

Elle l'aida a se relever puis tout les deux retournèrent vers la sortie. Laissant le corps sans vie de Kursed. Ce qu'il ignore ces son plan.

Fox avait de plus en plus du mal a marcher suite a sa blessure a l'épaule droite, il se tenais contre un mur

«Ah merde ça fait un mal de chien!» hurla Fox avant de se rattraper contre le mur

«Fait moi voir cette blessure, je peu avoir la possibilité de la soigner. Temporairement» tenta de rassurer Krystal

«Comment? Je peut a peine bouger. Le moindre mouvement me fait souffrir.»

«Il existe un élixir Cerinien que je garde toujours sur moi.»

«Je ne te laisserai pas faire ma sœur»dit Kursed

«Encore toi? T'en a pas eu assez?!» hurla Krystal

«Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais» murmura Fox

«Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Kursed. Je vais utiliser le sceau des esprits éternels»

«Qu...Comment a tu pu l'apprendre?!»

«Ma mère me l'a transmis avant que tu ordonne a Andross de lancer l'attaque»

Krystal récita la formule permettant d'activer le sceau puis fit une sorte de sermon totalement incompréhensible pour Fox qui semblait déplaire a Kursed

«Peut importe le temps qu'il faudra, un jour je dominerai Lylat!» ce fut la dernière phrase que Kursed prononça avant de disparaître dans une sorte de petite pierre

«Et maintenant il et temps de soigner ta blessure Fox»

«Combien de temps sa va te prendre?

«Moins de 5 minutes ne t'en fait pas pour Lylat, Corneria ne risque rien»

La blessure de Fox fut soigner en un temps record, ils rejoignirent rapidement leurs fils et Tricky afin de lui raconter ce qu'il ces réellement passé.

 **Planète Katina ligne de défense de Corneria, base d'opération Alpha 4**

«Commandant. Multiple échos sur le radar.»

«Ces sûrement un module orbital qui déconne chef, le soleil a taper dur aujourd'hui»

«On va vérifier quand même. Ici Alpha 4 , quel et votre situation Delta 9?»

«Il y en a partout!»

«De quoi? Il y a quoi?»

«Des chasseurs venomiens et des transports de troupes au dessus de LI 786!»

«Quel et l'unité la plus proche?!»

«Il s'agit de l'escouade Bulldog de Bill Grey»

«Et moi je ne compte pas?» annonça Falco qui a tout entendu

«Mr Lombardi rejoignez le commandant Grey au plus vite on a besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire!

Général on se fait attaquer!»

«Dans ce cas je vai devoir les appeler un fois de plus»soupira le général Pepper

«Qui cela Monsieur?»

«L'équipe Star Fox»

«L'équipe Star Fox n'est plus. Général vous êtes sur de vouloir les contacter?»

«Voyons il ne manque que Fox et Krystal»dit Slippy qui arrive dans la salle de commande

«Slippy savez ou ils sont?»demanda le général

«J'ai leurs holofréquences»

«Bien dans ce cas je vais les appeler»

 **Orbite de Katina zone de guerre**

«Ici l'amiral Rank du croiseur cornerien Avanti Savoia, nous subissons des tirs nourries besoin d'aides»

«Amiral ici l'ingénieur en chef Leben, nous subissons une défaillence moteur»

Tout a coups un tir d'un croiseur lourd venomiens toucha l'Avanti Savoia de plein fouet

«Bordel!»dit un soldat

«C'était quoi ça?!»dit un ingénieur

«On est touché!»affirma un pilote

«Le liquide de refroidissement se barre!»

«Oh merde! Putains merde!»

«Les canons Bâbord sont H.S.! Que faisons nous amiral?»

«Manœuvre d'évasion a 3H»

«Ici Falco, amiral vous me recevez?»

«Affirmatif pouvez nous nous débarrasser de ce croiseur?»

«Sans problème Amiral»

 **Planète Sauria, sortie du temple Krazoa de la destinée**

Fox semblait surpris de la situation en Lylat, ainsi le plan dont Kursed avait parlée était la domination de Lylat!

«Et voilà Fox vous savez tout»dit le général d'un ton inquiet

«Qui et sur place?»

«Slippy, Falco et Bill sont sur place. Nous avons tous besoin de votre aide a vous deux»

«Nous deux ? Vous voulez que Krystal et moi rejoignons le combat?»

«Vous êtes notre seul espoir Fox, si vous ne le faite pas pour nous, faite le pour votre fils»

«Il a raison Fox, nous devons nous battre pour assurer un avenir meilleur a notre fils»Confirma Krystal

«Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me relancer dans une guerre Général Pepper, je ne suis plus le héros de guerres de Lylat ou Aparoids»

«Quoi que vous décidiez faite le maintenant, tout dépend de votre choix»

«Si Krystal et d'accord, nous allons nous battre»

«Bien sur que je le suis Fox! Tu reste toujours a mes yeux le héros de Sauria et Lylat»soutenu Krystal

«Général tenez le coups nous arrivons!»

«Tricky peut tu garder Marcus le temps que nous faisons la guerre?» demanda Krystal

«Je ne peux rien vous refusez! Tachez de rester en vies tout les deux!»

Les deux renards coururent vers leurs arwings afin de ramener le Great Fox dans la bataille.

 **Zone de guerre de Katina**

«Plus en on abat, plus il y en a!» Dit Slippy

«Arrete de te plaindre Slippy! On a une bataille a gagner!»hurla Falco

Un cercle vert apparut a l'extrémité du champs de bataille

«Amiral nous détectons un portail inter-dimensionnelle hors du champs de bataille.»

Un cuirassé lourd de type 4 sortit du portail, il portail les couleurs de l'armée Cornerienne mais il avait un petit plus

«Le Great Fox? Fox, Krystal content de vous revoir!»cria de joie Falco

«Général Pepper, ici l'amiral Rank le Great Fox vient de nous rejoindre»

«Enfin nous allons pouvoir leurs botter le cul!»dit un soldat

«Général quels sont vos ordres?»

«Faite de votre mieux pour couvrir le Great Fox jusqu'à l'arriver des renforts»

«A vos ordre Général. Rank terminée»

Deux arwings II sortirent du hangar du Great Fox et se joignirent a la bataille.

«Alors Falco tu est dans le pétrin?»taquina Fox

«Non c'est juste que je...»

«Je détecte trois navires ennemies en approche»interrompis Krystal

Il s'agit de trois Wolfen

«Vous n'irez pas plus loin, Star Fox!»

«Wolf?!» s'écria Fox

«Voyons Falco vient me descendre si tu l'ose, vilain piaf!»

«Léon?!»s'écria Falco

«Alors comme ça vous me croyiez vraiment mort? Enfin bref rappelez vous:tout ceux qui ont vues ma rose sont morts!»

«Panther?!»s'écria Krystal

«Cette fois je ne te raterai pas Krystal! Tu va mourir devant tout le monde!»

Panther prit en chasse Krystal

«Amusons nous un peu mon petit piaf» Léon fit de même avec Falco

«Alors Fox tu ne t'attendais pas a nous revoir?»

«Wolf, pourquoi? Pourquoi rejoindre les rangs de venomiens?! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est notre rivalité?!»

«Non Fox, il n'y a pas de place pour deux numéro un dans Lylat! Dommage que tu ne puisse pas poser la question a ton père. Comme c'est regrettable Mais bon assez parler. Ce sera toi ou moi!»

Wolf se lanca dans un face a face aussi rapide que brutal pour les deux appareils.

«Ce que tu peut être collant Powalski!»

«Voyons je croyais que tu était meilleur que cela» les deux navires sont déjà sérieusement endommagé, celui de Léon a une aile a moitié coupé, tandis que le fuselage de Falco commence a être dans un seuil critique

«Krystal arrête de bouger! Sale ordure! Tu préfère Fox a Panther!»

«Tu est complètement taré! Je n'aime que Fox! Toi je ne t'ai jamais aimer!»

L'arwing de Krystal fit un looping assez improbable pour Caroso qui ne comprit plus rien a ce qui se passait au moment ou il comprit le piège, il était trop tard! Fox décrocha une rafale de son double blaster qui fit exploser le cockpit de Panther. Cette fois ci il était belle et bien mort

Ce fut au tour de Léon de manger sa défaite

«Je me retire Lombardi, espère ne plus jamais me revoir!»

«Fox je retourne au hangar pour réparation!»dit Falco

«Moi aussi bonne chance avec Wolf»dit Krystal

Le wolfen revint pour un ultime face a face avec l'arwingII ce serait l'ultime face a face

Avec une manœuvre rapide et grâce au célèbre «Do a barrell Roll» de Peppy, Fox put esquiver un coup qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Wolf en profita pour se replier

«Fox pardonne moi je n'avais pas le choix» après cette phrase il disparu du radar

«Quel choix? C'est étrange.»

Un autre navire ennemie beaucoup plus gros qu'un Wolfen rejoignit le champs de bataille

«Un navire Krazoa?! Qui est au commande?!»

«Fox McCloud comme on se retrouve»

«Général Scales?! Ces impossible je vous ai tué! Krystal était a mes coté! Elle a sentit votre présence disparaître!»

«Je suis mort ces vrai. Kursed m'a réanimé. Je lui ai juré fidélité. J'accomplirai sont souhait!»

«ROB maintenant!»

«Fox vous êtes trop prêt de la cible, vous aurez peu de chance de vous enfuir»

«ROB exécution du plan échec et mat»

«Échec et mat confirmé missile lancée»

«Fox tu est fou ou quoi?!» hurla Falco

«Ne me dit pas que tu a envoyer ce missile...»

«Si Krystal je l'ai fait»

Avec cette dernière phrase Fox tira a fond la manette de gaz afin d'échapper a l'explosion de jutesse

«Impératrice Kursed...j'ai échoué»

Le navire de Scales fut balayer du radar tout comme le reste de la flotte ennemie qui suivit le pas.

«Le vaisseau de Fox et rentré au hangar.»

Krystal couru en direction du hangar sans dire quoi que se soit

«Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez eux?!»se demanda Falco

«Fox a peut être souffert des effets secondaires» dit ROB d'une voix métallique

«Des effets secondaires?! Pourquoi je suis jamais au courant de quoi que se soit moi?!»

«Il semblerait que les effets secondaires peuvent inclure une agressivité temporaire plus élevé, ainsi qu'une perte de mémoire partiel qui ne dure que quelque minute»

«Ne me dit pas que...»

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et couru au hangar

«Je devrais contacter le général»

Fox descendit de son arwing, il se sentait bizarre, il avait comme une envie de tuer tout ceux qui se mettrai en travers de sa route

La porte du hangar s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Krystal qui ne semble pas être au courant

«Fox! Tu va bien?»

Il ne répondit que par un grognement agressif

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?»

«Un conseil que je te donne recule avant que je tire» dit Fox d'une voix extrêmement calme

Falco (qui arrive encore a la bourre) entendit la scène

«Fox calme toi tu ne reconnais pas?» demanda Krystal

«Krystal éloigne toi! Fox n'est pas lui même!»hurla Falco

Fox repérât rapidement la menace que représentait l'oiseau bleu, il a vite repérer son blaster a sa cuisse droite

«tu fait un pas de plus l'oiseau et je te fait sauter la cervelle!»

Krystal tenta d'approcher avec prudence de Fox. Celui ci la vit faire et pointa son arme sur elle

«Cela vaut pour toi aussi! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes! Et je ne veux pas savoir, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir ou suis-je!»

Krystal était choquer. Fox ne lui ferait jamais de mal ou il ne lui crierait pas dessus. Elle se servit de leurs liens mentales afin d'essayer de le calmer. Elle ne trouva que de la colère et de la haine envers toute la galaxie. C'est comme ci elle et Falco n'existait pas dans son esprit

«Non c'est impossible» sanglota Krystal «Fox ne peut pas être...» elle ne put finir sa phrase que les larmes tombèrent de son visage. Elle tomba sur les genoux la tête face au sol, elle n'avait pas la force de se relever. Pas après ceux qu'elle a vécu.

«Fox revient a la raison! Si tu ne le fait pas, je le ferai pour toi!» il régla son blaster sur le mode paralysant et mit en joue Fox. Il fit de même.

«Désolé Fox je n'ai pas le choix»

«Falco? Qu'est ce qui se passe?» Fox rangea son blaster et regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans le hangar du Great Fox mais il ne se souvenait de rien. Juste que le missile a balayer la flotte

«Tu veux savoir ce que tu a fait?! Regarde la!»il désigna Krystal «Regarde ce que tu lui a fait! Bon encore heureux tu ne la pas blesser physiquement.»

Fox fut sidéré! Jamais il n'aurait osé lever la main sur la douce renarde bleu qu'il aimait tant. Et pourtant il l'a fait

«Je...je...»

«Fox» la voix de Krystal résonna dans son esprit. «Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'était lus toi même»

«Je suis tellement désolé Krystal, tu a le droit de ne pas me pardonner»

Falco quitta discrètement la pièce laissant les deux renards seules

«non Fox je te pardonne, j'ai fouiller dans ton esprit, tu n'était pas toi même. Rentrons a la maison avec Marcus laissons tout cela derrière nous»

«C'est comme tu veux» Fox prit Krystal dans ses bras et l'emmena a l'infirmerie afin qu'elle se repose.

Quelque minutes plus tard ROB convoqua Fox sur le pont suite a la demande du général Pepper

«Vous vouliez me voir Général?»demanda Fox

«Oui et je ne suis pas le seul. Peppy et Beltino souhaite vous parler aussi»

«Transmission de l'autorisation» Dit ROB

«Fox tu est fou ou quoi?!»hurla Peppy

«Voyons calmez vous Peppy, Fox ne sait sûrement pas quel et le problème» répondit Beltino d'une voix calme

«Est ce a propos du missile?» demanda Fox

Ces trois interlocuteurs répondirent par un hochement de tête

«Et bien Fox, comme vous le savez ce missile a était développer par Andross. Nous avons découvert que très récemment qu'il posséder des effets secondaires.» expliqua la grenouille

«Comme une hausse d'agressivité temporaire?»

«Oui Fox et j'ai cru comprendre que tu a failli tuer Krystal et Falco.»dit Peppy avec un ton grave dans sa voix

«Si vous voulez des excuses je vais les présenter»

«Non Fox tu ne comprend pas. D'après les derniers rapports, il semblerait que ton corps ai développé assez rapidement des «anticorps» afin de contrer les effets secondaires»

«Nous souhaitons avoir une analyse de votre sang le plus rapidement possible»

«ROB envois leurs ce prélèvement»

«Transmission en cour»

«Oh Fox une dernière chose. La semaine prochaine Falco et toi vous êtes invité par l'académie de vol de Corneria pour «répondre» aux questions des jeunes recrues de l'académie.» expliqua Peppy

«Pourquoi nous deux? Pourquoi pas tout Star Fox?»

«Falco et toi êtes les deux meilleurs pilotes que cette académie ait connue. Tu a dépasser ton père. Oh et si tu veux Krystal pourra venir vu qu'elle et la troisième meilleure pilote de l'académie.»

«Je verrai Peppy. Fox terminé»

«ROB prévient Falco de ce que l'on nous demande»

Quelque minute plus tard Falco venu sur le pont

«Alors Fox qu'est ce qu'on nous demande?»

«On nous demande de venir a l'académie Cornérienne de pilotage»

«Pourquoi faire?»

«Rendre visite aux jeunes recrues. Étant donnée que nous sommes les deux meilleurs pilotes de l'académie»

«On les «entraîne» ou on les soutiens?»

«Ce sera un question-réponse»

«Quoi? Tu veux dire que l'on va nous poser des questions? Et puis d'abord quel genre de question?»

«Ça j'en ai aucune idée, au passage Pepper a appris pour le lancement du missile»

«Et il ta passer un savon?»

«Peppy s'en et chargé.»

«Le vieux se mêle encore de tes affaires? Et moi qui croyais que tu souhaitai vivre une vie paisible avec Krystal, loin de toute cette merde que représente Lylat»

«Ce n'est pas une merde. C'est juste que... si nous n'avions pas dissous peut être que ça serait encore pire»

«Mouais peut-être. Enfin bref j'espère qu'il ne seront pas trop indiscret avec leurs question»

«Oui espérons.»

«Quand arriverons nous sur Corneria?»

«Pas tout de suite d'abord je passe sur Sauria récupérer Marcus. Après cela cap sur Corneria»

«Très capitaine c'est vous qui voyez»se moqua Falco

5 heures plus tard le Great Fox décolla pour son ultime destination:Corneria City

Tout l'équipage se tenait sur le pont: Fox, Krystal (qui avait encore du mal), Marcus, Falco et ROB regardait Corneria, une planète dont la population ne se doutait pas de ce qui c'était passer dans l'orbite de Katina.

«Et bien on dirait que personne n'ai au courant de ce qui s'est passer la bas» dit Falco

«Il vaudrait mieux que personne ne sache a propos d'elle.»répondit Fox

«Elle? Qui ça elle?!»

«Mon double maléfique Kursed.»

«Encore une de vos histoires privées? Pourquoi je suis le dernier a être mis au courant de tout?!»

«Ceci ne te concernait pas. Enfin pas directement, Kursed voulait ma mort juste pour faire souffrir Krystal. Elle voulait prendre le contrôle de son corps afin de dominer Lylat.»

«Ce qui s'est passer avec Fara. C'est lié a mon double.»

«Quoi tu veux que Fara était sous contrôle mental?!»

«La résurrection d'Andross aussi était lié a elle. Kursed voulait que j'affronte de nouveau ce foutu macaque. Juste pour m'affaiblir et ensuite me tuer.»

«Fox! N'oublie pas notre fils et ici! Nous avons convenu a ne pas employer se genre de mot!»

«Bah alors Fox? On est pas capable de se retenir?» se moqua (encore et toujours) Falco

«Falco sérieusement, arrête, tu ressemble de plus en plus a Peppy» se moqua Fox

«Que... n'en mais ces que tu a de l'humour!»

«OK les garçons on va peut être arrêter non?» Krystal s'interposa entre les deux amis

«Oui tu a raison Falco ne changera jamais.»

«Moi je ne changerai jamais? Toi tu a changer peut être. Tu deviens de plus en plus... calme.»

«Inutile de me rappeler mon état il y a 15 heures.»

«oh ça? Non je parle toi et moi en cour.»

«Je t'interdit d'en parler.»

«OK tu a gagner, je vais dans mes quartiers. Prévenez moi quand on sera arriver.»

Fox attendit que Falco parte au loin

«Il ne changera jamais»

«Toi en revanche tu a beaucoup changer. Tu n'est le plus même jeune fou qui voulait un blaster pour tout exploser sur Sauria lors de notre première rencontre. Si je me souviens bien le roi était aussi présent et te trouver assez bizarre.»

«Euh …... Non je n'ai pas souvenir de cela.»

«Oh allez dit juste que ça t'embête d'en parler.»

Fox poussa un soupir «C'est bon tu a gagner j'admets que tu a raison. Il se fait tard nous devrions nous reposer avant d'atteindre la surface d'ici une heure ou deux»

«Bonne idée comme toujours»

«ROB je peut te faire confiance?»

«Affirmatif Fox vous n'avez pas besoin de douter de mes compétences.»


	4. Acte 4: Le guerrier déchu

**Acte 4: Le guerrier déchu**

 **Spatioport de Corneria City baie d'amarrage D-31**

Le Great Fox se posa sans encombre sur l'emplacement qui lui était réserver. Son petit équipage sortit. Tous sauf Fox qui et resté réglé une affaire a l'intérieur. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait.

Désormais plus personne ne se trouvait dans la baie d'amarrage. Personne sauf Fox et une silhouette étrange tapis dans l'ombre. Au moment ou il voulu allait voir de plus près ce mystérieux personnage disparut.

«Cela doit être mon imagination»

«Fox, content de te revoir»annonça Peppy

«Moi aussi Peppy. Alors des nouvelles du soit disant fils de Panther?»

«Justement. Wolf ne disait pas la vérité Panther et Fara ne se sont jamais rencontrer.»

«Enfin une bonne nouvelle.»

«Justement toi et Falco assisterait a cette occasion offerte par l'académie?»

«Bien sur. Il est bon d'aider nos futur héros de Lylat»

«Oh et bien je vais te laisser j'ai des papiers a signer.»

La mystérieuse silhouette fit encore son apparition dévoilant cette dernière: il s'agit d'un grand loup blanc haut de deux mètre, une fourrure blanche, des yeux rouges persistant, ses avants-bras présentent d'ancienne cicatrice. Au niveau de son œil gauche il y a aussi une cicatrice qui aurait du lui crever l'œil. Il semble porté, une ancienne longue et élégante lame, rangé dans un fourreau situé dans son dos. Sa tenue ressemble a une sorte de bure grise qui laissent apparaître les avants-bras. Cette homme porte aussi ce qui s'apparente a un blaster ancien sur sa cuisse droite. La longue lame que Fox pouvait voir lui semblait être de couleur noir et devait certainement peser facilement vingt kilogrammes a elle seule! Il pouvait aussi sentir que ce redoutable personnage était doué de capacité mental et télépathique très supérieur a ce qu'il a déjà rencontrer!

Des légendes circulent dans tout les repaires de hors-la-lois qu'un personnage similaire les traquent jusqu'au dernier sans jamais avoir était aperçu. Tout ce que l'on savait sur lui c'était son surnom: Le fantôme de Fichina. D'après cette histoire il aurait massacrer a lui seuls la plus grande organisation criminel de Fichina. Les force Cornérienne sont arrivées trop tard. IL était déjà passer par la. Laissant les cadavres des criminels et son insigne représentant un loup fantomatique. Personne ne sais si cette homme existe ou non. Fox en a la preuve devant lui!

«Je t'attendais Fox McCloud»

«Alors ainsi c'est toi: le fantôme de Fichina?»

«Ma réputation me précède donc? Qu'importe. J'ai a te parler a propos de ton père.»

«Qu'a il a voir avec toi?

«Tout d'abord mon espèce c'est éteinte il y a vingts mille ans. Nous avions terrasser les Krazoas. Mis a genoux tout ce que vous appelez Lylat. Mais un jour Lylat se rebella et nous terrassa. Nous étions affaibli suite a nos avancé technologique: tout les os de mon corps ont était remplacer par du métal noir. Le même métal qui compose ma lame. De ce fait je peux transformer mes bras en n'importe quel arme redoutable, épée courte, hache, arc, blaster... tout ce que je veux. Mais bon passons, nous avons aider les ceriniens dans leurs ultimes combats, Lylat tout entière était contre eux et nous les avons aider en échange d'une partie de notre technologie. Erreur fatal qui nous a coûté l'extinction quasi total. Ton père et moi on se connaît comme le dos de notre mains. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu le sauver sur Venom ou encore empêcher la destruction de Cerinia. Aujourd'hui il et de mon devoir de te protéger toi et toute ta famille. Pourquoi? Ne pose pas la question je vais te répondre: Tu a beaucoup d'ennemies qui te sont inconnu. Maintenant allons chez toi tu veux bien?»

«Euh... OK même si j'ai pas tout compris»

«Ne t'en fait pas tu comprendra en temps voulu»

Les deux hommes quittèrent le spatioport et se dirigèrent vers la résidence McCloud. Pendant le trajet le fantôme de Fichina raconta tout a Fox et en fit profiter Krystal grâce a son lien établie avec Fox.

 **Résidence des McClouds**

Fox et le fantôme de Fichina se retrouvait a table en compagnie de Krystal qui se sentait mal a l'aise en raison de l'aura que le fantôme dégageait. Il s'agissait d'une aura encore plus sombre que Kursed elle même.

«Bien maintenant il est temps pour moi de vous dévoiler mon véritable nom. Si on peut appeler sa un nom. Quand un guerrier fini sa formation il reçoit un nom en fonction des résultats de son entraînement, pour ma part je fut appeler: Ceif Jecakuaho. Ce qui signifie en Cornerien...»

«Loup Solitaire» l'interrompis Krystal

«Et bien il semblerait que notre langue est encore étudié. Enfin bref, Krystal je sent que tu te méfie de mon aura. Je vais vous expliquer. Il y a vingt milles ans, je fis la découverte de cette lame que je porte dans mon dos. Il s'agit d'un artefact très ancien créer par les précurseurs. Cette épée a pour appellation: la lame des ombres éternels. Cette lame ne peut être porté que par une aura purement sombre. Son opposé la lame éternel de la lumière écarlate, ne peut être manié que par une âme pur.

Au début quand j'ai rencontrer cette lame, j'avais une aura pur, mais un jour elle prit le dessus sur moi. Je me mis a commencer a massacrer tout ceux qui se sont mis en travers de ma route: homme, femme, enfant. Chaque vie que je prenais innocente ou non renforçais l'obscurité de mon aura , chaque goutte de sang versé augmentait son pouvoir. Puis un jour lorsque je pensais avoir exterminer ma race, un enfant de 4 ans était a genoux, pleurant le sort funeste de ses parents. J'ai eu presque pitié de lui. Je voulais l'épargner mais la lame en a pensée autrement. Mes bras était transformés en longues lames noires maculées de sangs. Le sang de ses parents, je me suis lentement approcher de l'enfant, mis la lame a son coup. Puis la je lui ai lentement tranché la gorge, plus de sang coulait, plus la lame était satisfaite de mes meurtres. Il m'a fallut attendre ces vingts-milles ans pour vous rencontrez tout les deux. Depuis le jour de votre naissance respective, je vous observait, depuis maintenant trente-quatre ans je vous observait dans votre vie. Fox je t'ai vu partir en guerre il y a douze ans contre Andross. Krystal, je t'ai vu fuir Cerinia juste a temps. J'ai attendu que Fox finissent les guerres de Lylat pour le forcer a te rencontrer, je lui ai envoyer le même signal de détresse afin que vous vous rencontriez sur Sauria. Tout cela était planifié depuis si longtemps.

Juste aussi pour vous prévenir, nous avions inventer une machine a remonter dans le temps afin que Fox tu ne perde pas tes parents et que toi Krystal, tu ne perde pas Cerinia. Dans ce cas aussi vous vous rencontrerez, ces juste la passé qui sera différend. Après je ne vous force pas.

«Je pense qu'il et trop tard pour faire marche arrière.» dit Fox

«Oui Ceif, nous avons accepter notre passé avec douleur même si nous avons une chance de tout changer, je pense qu'il et préférable de laisser cela comme ça.»

«Très bien c'est vous qui voyez»

Après cela Fox fit faire le tour de la résidence a son nouveau «Colocataire» qui ne demanda qu'une seule salle pour la méditation et une pour l'entraînement.

Quelque jour plus tard, Ceif et Fox marchèrent dans les rues de Corneria City, ils passèrent par des quartiers nouvellement construit suite au destruction des anciens quartiers pendant la guerre. Ceci dit, les deux hommes passèrent par d'autres quartiers assez malfamé ou Fox était quand même vue d'un mauvais œil. Ceif quand a lui voulu montrer a Fox quelque chose, et pour cela il lui fallait un petit voyou. Justement un guépard armé d'un couteau se dressa devant lui

«Je ne vais pas y allez par quatre chemin, donnez moi vos objets de valeurs!» ordonna t' il

«Fox, je m'en charge.» Ceif s'avança devant le guépard «Alors comme ça tu crois pouvoir me faire des dégâts avec ton...couteau a beurre?»

«Ça? Un couteau a beurre?! Tu va voir!» le guépard planta le couteau en plein dans l'estomac de Ceif qui ne bougea pas d'un seul poil. Il ne comprenait pas il avait pourtant planter son couteau dans le grand loup, coupé de la chair et pourtant aucune effusion de sang

«Ton heure a sonné mon gars» le grand loup tira sa lame de son fourreau et embrocha le guépard avec une telle facilité que tout le gang quitta le quartier dans les heures qui suivirent.

Retour a la résidence McCloud ou Ceif devra s'expliquer sur certain détail

«Pourquoi tu n'a pas perdu de sang?» demanda Fox

«A l'intérieur de mon corps, il n'y a plus rien du tout juste du métal noir.»

«Bon passons a autre chose, venons en a la question la plus importante: pourquoi tu a fait en sorte que Fox et moi nous nous rencontrons sur Sauria?»

«Ah. Cette question. Très bien je vais vous expliquer: premièrement vous deux vivez avec le même passé douloureux, deuxièmement, j'ai vu dans l'avenir que d'anciens ennemies referait surface. Vous deux, juste avec la puissance de votre amour. Votre fils sauvera la galaxie. Mais pour l'heure il semblerait qu'il y ai un problème plus important a résoudre.»

Les deux renards ne comprenait pas trop ou le loup venait en venir, parlait il du question-réponse de l'académie? Ou bien d'autre chose de plus grave?

«Vous ne comprenez pas? Dans exactement un mois Kursed aura repris ses forces et s'en reprendra a Lylat. Fox, Krystal le seul moyen de la vaincre définitivement et de la terrasser sur son terrain. Dans son royaume et pour cela il va falloir que Fox et moi retrouvons la lame éternel de la lumière écarlate. Avec le pouvoir combiné des deux lames, nous pourrons réaliser la prophétie: Quand la plus grande menace de Lylat frappera le champion de la lumière, lui et le champions des ténèbres uniront leurs forces pour offrir au fils du champion de la lumière un avenir calme.»

3 semaine passa depuis la révélation de cette prophétie, Ceif et Fox retrouvèrent l'ancestral artefact,

Cette dernière s'habitua rapidement au style de combat de Fox. Falco , Bill et Slippy ont été informé du plan plutôt étrange de Ceif. Ce dernier semble en savoir plus que ce qu'il dit.

Demain sera le grand jour, tout les 5 partiront dans le royaume de Kursed

«Fox, je sais que tu part demain matin mais je peux te poser une question?» demanda Krystal

«C'est a propos de Ceif?»

«Oui j'ai l'impression qu'il nous dit le strict minimum»

«Tu pense qu'il nous cache quelque chose?»

«Sûrement. Il en sait plus que quiconque sur Kursed. Alors s'il te plaît reviens ici en un seul morceau»

«Ce n'est pas la première fois que je mène ce genre de combat.»

«Ce n'est pas la même chose que sur Sauria. La bas tu ne sais pas quel genre d'ennemis vous allez affronter.»

«Il ne m'arrivera rien je t'en fait la promesse»

Le lendemain matin a l'aube un petit conseil de guerre eut lieu dans une caverne abandonné a 30 Kms de Corneria City

Ceif prit un rapide décompte des membres: Fox, Falco, Slippy et Bill.

«Bien messieurs comme vous le savez nous allons nous battre sur la terre de ce démon. Je tien a vous informer que nos adversaires porteront de lourde et résistante armure noire. Le point faible et ici au niveau du cœur. Visez ici et se sera la mort assurer.»

«C'est bien beau tout ça mais connaissons nous leurs nombres?»demanda Falco

«Ils sont neuf milles.»

Tout le monde fut choquer. Ils allait combattre a cinq contre neuf milles?!

«Tu et fou!»s'écria Falco

«Non j'ai un plan, j'ai en ma possession une rune qui permet d'invoquer une armée de mes doubles»

«Super! Comment on va s'y retrouver?»

«Moi et Fox partiront combattre Kursed. Je tiens a vous informer que dans ce monde, le ciel et rouge, les rivières sont remplis de sang. Plus aucun végétaux ne pousse sur ces terres. Tout ceci et son royaume. Faite attention ou vous mettait les pieds.»

Avec cela il les téléporta dans le royaume de Kursed. Devant eux se tenait l'armée des neufs milles armures noires.

«Maintenant.» Ceif activa la rune afin de créer sa propre armée.

«Fox suis moi!»

Les deux hommes coururent loin de la bataille afin de combattre leur but ultime: Kursed

Ils arrivèrent devant le trône de Kursed, il y était maculé de sang et crane. Pigma Dengar se tenait la!

Kursed lui écrasa la tète avant de se rasseoir sagement sur son trône.

«Ainsi comme on se retrouve Fox McCloud» elle remarqua Ceif «Toi?! Tu reviens a la raison? Et tu revenu me servir?»

«Jamais.» dit Ceif d'un ton calme

«Ces ainsi que tu me remercie?! Après que je t'ai créer, tu décide comme ça de me trahir?!»

Ceif ne répondit que par un grognement

«Très bien dans ce cas messieurs il et et l'heure de se battre!»

En ce moment même Krystal qui est restée a Corneria méditait afin d'essayer de contacter Fox.

Elle se concentra de plus sans succès. La distance entre eux deux était trop importante.

Marcus qui entra dans la salle remarqua que sa mère était dans une concentration extrême. Il ne voulait pas la déranger.

 **Royaume de Kursed**

Kursed magnait un bâton muni de lame sur chaque extrémité. Elle se déplaça avec une telle rapidité

sur Fox que ce dernier nus pas eu le temps de réagir. Ceif s'interposa in extremis entre les deux, bloquant ainsi la lame de Kursed .

«Non seulement tu te rebelle contre moi, tu protège cette insecte?»

«Fox et celui qui devra ramener la lumière dans Lylat. J'ai fait le sermon de le protéger lui et Krystal jusqu'au péril de ma vie.»

Ceif fit signe a Fox. Celui ci plongea lentement son épée dans le dos de Kursed qui ne semblait même pas régir a la douleur.

«Lamentable. Vous croyez que cela et si facile de me tuer?»

Ceif planta a son tour sa lame dans le corps de Kursed. Fox en profita pour retirer la sienne

«Au revoir Fox» Ceif activa la rune qui les a téléportés dans ce royaume

 **Corneria grotte abandonnée**

Fox, Falco, Bill et Slippy était la cependant aucune trace de Ceif. Chacun retourna a sa vie quotidienne.

Fox eut a peine le temps de franchir la porte que Krystal se jeta autour de son coup. Fox n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe.

«Je savais que tu me reviendrait en vie.»

«Je t'ai fait une promesse. Jamais je ne la briserai.»

«J'ai essayer d'établir un lien entre nos esprit. Et d'ailleurs ou est Ceif?»

«Il nous a téléportés en dehors du royaume je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de lui»

Après le cela le couple de renards rentrèrent chez eux.

 **Corneria City. Une semaine plus tard**

Très tôt le matin: vers neuf heures quelqu'un sonna a la porte de la résidence McCloud. Fox ouvrit la porte. Un soldat des forces spéciales Cornériennes se tenait devant sa porte.

«Mr McCloud?»

«Oui c'est pour?»

«Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît»

Fox accepta et se rendit en compagnie du soldat dans le bureau du général Pepper. Or quelque chose avait changer.

«Je vous attendais Fox McCloud»

«Vous êtes?»

«Colonel O'Brian. Chef des forces spéciales»

«Mais qu'est ce que? Ou et le général Pepper?»

«Il a prit sa retraite, je supervise les opérations en attendant un nouveau général.»

«Que voulez vous?»

«Il y a quatre semaines vous êtes entrez en contact avec le Fantôme de Fichina.»

«Et donc?» interrompis Fox

«Vous savez que c'est un chasseur de prime, et que justement la chasse a la prime et interdit dans Lylat. Vous savez ce que cela fait d'être mercenaire pas vraie? Oh je vais être franc: je vous donne trois jours pour que vous et votre femme quittez Lylat. Ce sera votre seule chance de garder la vie sauve. Votre fils sera placé entre de bonne main ne vous en faite pas pour lui»

Fox se leva brutalement de la chaise et claqua ses poings sur la table. Les oreilles en arrières et les crocs sortit.

«Vous osez me menacer?! Après tout ce que l'on a fait pour Lylat?! Vous nous remercier comme cela?!»

«Les ordres sont les ordres.»

Fox commença a prendre le chemin de la sortie juste pour évaluer comment son adversaire va réagir

«Je ne vous ai pas autorisé a sortir»

«Je suis sur les ordres de personnes! Je n'obéit qu'a moi même!»

Après cela il quitta la pièce sans se retourner pour voir le visage du Colonel.

 **Résidence McCloud le lendemain**

«Ce matin des commandos ont retrouvés le corps sans vie du colonel O'Brian. Une broche représentant un loups fantomatique fut collé a son uniforme.» annonça la présentatrice du journal «Il est possible que le fantôme de Fichina soit sur Corneria si vous remarquez quelque chose de suspect n'hésitez surtout pas a contacter le 521»

Fox éteignit la télé afin d'aller retrouver un vieil ami qu'il n'a pas vue depuis une semaine maintenant. Il s'agit naturellement de Falco Lombardie.

 **Centre Ville de Corneria City**

Falco Lombardie se tenait assis a une table du café le plus proche de l'académie. Ce café fut le lieux de rendez-vous de la bande a l'époque de leur apprentissage

«Pile a l'heure Fox.»

«Je te l'ai dit. Toujours a l'heure pour les rendez-vous»

«Surtout avec Krystal non?» se moqua Falco

«Oh euh ouais.»

«Bon sinon tu a entendu les nouvelles? Le gars qui t'a interrogé, on la retrouver mort.»

«J'ai vu cela au journal télévisé ce matin. Il semblerait que Ceif soit dans le coup.»

«D'ailleurs on l'a pas revue depuis un moment celui la.»

«Il doit être occupé. Enfin je suppose.»

«Je voulais te poser une question. Après que tu ait terminé l'académie. Ou et tu aller? Je veux dire avant que ton père ne sois mort.»

«Et bien accroche toi a ta chaise. Peu de temps après que l'on ait terminer notre entraînement. Mon père m'a envoyé a l'armée. Histoire de me faire «payer» mes conneries faite a l'école.»

«Tu te fou de moi?»

«Non. Je suis sérieux. Je ne suis pas du genre a mentir sur mon passé.»

«Si tu le dit.»

«D'ailleurs, j'ai une question de la part de Krystal: ou en et tu avec Katt?»

Falco fut surpris par cette question

«Hein?! Ou veut tu en venir?»

«Tu sais très bien ou je veux en venir.»

«Et bien. J'ai enfin proposer mon premier rendez-vous a Katt.»

«Bah voilà ce n'est pas si compliqué.»

«Euh ne le dit a personne s'il te plaît. Oh passage le nouveau général voudra te voir toi et Krystal. Je ne t'en dirai pas plus»

«Pas plus?»

«Pas plus.»

«Et bien dans ce cas je ferai mieux d'y aller.»

«A la prochaine Fox»

Fox prit la direction de la base militaire de Corneria City dans le but de rencontrer ce nouveau Général.


	5. Acte 5:Une nouvelle guerre?

**Acte 5: une nouvelle guerre?**

 **Base militaire de Corneria City Bureau 431**

Fox et Krystal se tenait devant la porte de bureau du Général. Fox frappa a la porte

«Entrez» dit une voie familière pour les deux renards

«Bonjour vous deux»

«Peppy? Pourquoi je m'y attendais?»

«Qui a t il Peppy?» demanda Krystal

«Fox j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi. Hier un de nos patrouilleur sous marin de Venom a était abattu par un adversaire mystérieux. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un acte de guerre. Ta mission se déroulera en 3 partit: premièrement tu devra allez dans les ruines d'un croiseur Venomians en orbite de Solar afin d'y retrouver le neutraliseur d'acide d'Andross. Après cela tu rejoindra Falco et Slippy sur Fortuna afin de reprendre le terrain perdu lors de la dernière bataille. Enfin vous devrez allez tout les 3 sur Venom afin de mettre un terme a cette menace.»

«C'est un sacré programme. J'accepte Peppy»

«Tu pourra partir demain si tu le souhaite.»

Une fois sortit du bureau Krystal eut un mauvais pressentiment

«Fox, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne reviendra pas de cette mission.»

«Je serai prudent comme d'habitude» Il remarquât quelqu'un dans un coin sombre «Je pense que nous somme suivi. Retourne a la maison je vais voir ce mystérieux type la bas»

«Sois prudent»

Fox s'approcha afin de mieux identifier de qui il s'agissait

«Comment sa va Fox?»

«Ceif? C'est toi?»

«En personne. Je suis au courant pour ta mission. Ce nouvelle ennemis et l'empire Anglar. Andross et ce peuple était constamment en guerre afin de les laisser a la flotte.»

«Dois je savoir quelque chose a leur sujet?»

«Rien que tu ne connaît déjà. Enfin il semblerait que cette empire décide de frapper maintenant pour une bonne raison. Dash Bowman neveu d'Andrew a par accident désactivé le dispositif bloquant les océans de Venom. L'appareil que tu recherche servira a équipé vos arwings et le Great Fox afin qu'il résiste a cette acide.»

«C'est tout?»

«Je ne te retiendrait pas plus longtemps. On se retrouvera dans les ruines de se croiseurs

 **Carcasse du croiseur Venomians en orbite de Solar**

Deux vaisseau se posèrent dans le hangar.

«Bien il semblerait que les défenses et le système de pression d'air fonctionne. Fox pour trouver l'arme dirige toi vers la baie de chargement 34. J'ai quelque chose a récupérer dans le coffre de la salle B-87.»

«Comment connais tu cela?»

«On a tous nos petit secret»

Ceif et Fox se séparent. Après plusieurs minute de marche Fox arriva devant la baie de chargement baie de chargement B-87

«Code confirmé accès autorisé.»

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une petite caisse

«Ce doit être ce que je cherche»

«Pas si vite McCloud»

«Wolf?! Que fait tu ici?»

«Je cherche a me racheter de ce que j'ai pu faire sous le contrôle de Kursed.»

«Lors de notre dernière bataille, tu était sous le contrôle de Kursed?»

«Oui et maintenant nous allons nous battre cote a cote pour permettre a Ceif de finir cette empire.»

«Quoi? Il a...»

«Oui il t'a berner. Ceif veut racheter aussi c'est erreur. La boite et vide Ceif avait déjà en sa possession le neutraliseur. Maintenant on ferai mieux d'y allez!»

Fox et Wolf retournèrent chacun dans leurs vaisseau respectif afin de se mettre en route vers Fortuna.

 **Orbite de Fortuna**

«Peppy, ici Fox quel est la situation?»

«Notre flotte a engagé celle des anglars. Falco et Slippy sont déjà sur place retrouve les et défendez notre flotte.»

«Bien compris Fox terminé.»

«Alors comme ça je me retrouve a défendre une flotte en compagnie de mes anciens ennemies?»

«Dit toi que tu le fait pou une bonne cause»

«Falco regarde Fox et la!» prévenu Slippy

«Ouais!» il remarqua le vaisseau de Wolf « Attend Wolf et ici?!»

«Pas le temps de vous expliquer les gars on a une flotte a sauver!»

«Mr McCloud? Ici l'amiral Jorlef. Nous avons identifié des transport de troupe terrestre pouvez vous en occuper?»

«Sans problème. Les gars on doit s'occuper de ces transports de troupes!»

«Fox, ici Peppy, Krystal vient de m'appeler Sauria subit un assaut identique a celui ci.» interrompu Peppy

«Bon sang! Il faut vite ne terminer ici!»

«Fox je reste ici avec Slippy. Wolf et toi partez sur Sauria maintenant!» ordonna Falco

«Peppy peut tu nous envoyer des renforts pour sauver Sauria?»

«Fox, je t'envoie le Great Fox ainsi que l'Avanti Savoia de l'Amiral Ranks. Il a une dette envers toi du coups il pense que c'est le bon moment.»

«Pourvu qu'on arrive a temps...»

«Fox qu'est ce que tu fou?!» hurla Wolf «Plus on traînera ici, plus les chances de survie de Sauria s'amenuisent!»

«Allons y»Les deux rivaux partirent en direction de Sauria a toute vitesse

«Amiral Jorlef, estimation actuel des pertes?»

«Général Hare nous avons perdu 300 appareils de classe intercepteur et un navire de ligne. Ce qui fait environs 2000 morts pour nous. L'ennemie a plus de 300000 morts.»

«Je vois espérons que cela n'arrive pas sur Sauria»

 **Planète Sauria**

Fox, Wolf et la 3eme compagnie nommé Écho 1 furent envoyer sur Sauria afin de reprendre le contrôle de la surface de la planète.

«Écho leader avec moi» dit Fox

«Écho 4 5 et 9 avec moi» dit Wolf

Les deux divisions se séparent afin de couvrir plus de terrain

«Bien je veux 2 hommes en position sur cette colline afin de nous couvrir un maximum. Escouade alpha et bravo avec moi Delta vous couvrez nos arrières»

POV de Wolf

«Je veux que 3 escouade avance en direction du nord afin de sécuriser un temple qui nous servira d'infirmerie, les autres nous allons reprendre cette avant poste a 800 Mètre de notre position.»

Fox continuait d'avancer en compagnie de véhicule blindé.

«Ouvrez bien les yeux les gars. On n'est jamais trop prudent.»

«Attention soldats ennemies 300 mètres.» dit un chef d'équipage

N'engagez que si il nous ont repérer je ne peut pas prendre le risque de...» Une explosion toute proche de Fox l'interrompu et remarqua que trois de ces hommes ont perdus la vie

«Oh merde embuscade!» hurla un soldat

«A vos poste de combats! Tourelle a 5 heures nord!»

«Mr McCloud vous allez bien?» demanda un infirmier

«Oui ça va j'ai eu de la chance. Baissez vous!» une roquette antichar passa juste au dessus de leurs tête.

«Oh merde un char!»

«Ici Fox McCloud, nous avons un accrochement avec un char lourd ennemie. Avez vous un angle de tir Black Hawk 3?»

«Ici Black Hawk 3 marquez la cible aux strobos pour bombardement»

«Lieutenant! Marquez ce char avec vos strobos!»

«A vos ordres MrMcloud!»

«Black Hawk 3 cible marqué. Je répète cible marqué.»

«Confirmation... Baissez la tête ça va secouer. Artilleur rasez moi cette cible avec le canon de 800»

Tout a coups le char ennemie fut frapper par un coups tellement puissant que le char fut désintégrer en un rien de temps.

«Base ennemie sous contrôle. Je répète base ennemie sous contrôle.»

«Bien Fox! Nous avons reprit le contrôle de Sauria!» félicita Peppy

Une personne sortit de l'ombre «Fox c'est bien toi?»

«Krystal que fait tu ici?!»

« Tricky m'a demandé de venir l'aider il ne savait pas que tu viendrait.»

«S'il te plaît ne me refait plus jamais un coup comme ça.»

«Je pourrai te dire la même chose.»

«Wolf? Ici Fox au rapport.»

«Avant poste ennemie sous contrôle je te rejoint.»

«Wolf et ici?»

«Il a décidé de m'aider maintenant fouillons cette base en l'attendant»

 **Deux heures plus tard**

Wolf arriva dans la zone de l'objectif de Fox en compagnie de son équipe et remarqua son ancien rival en compagnie de sa femme

«Et merde. Qu'est ce que Krystal fait ici?»dit Wolf a voix basse

«Te voilà Wolf. Rapport de situation.»

«4 mort et 13 blessé. Et de ton coté?»

«3 mort aucun blesser»

«Bon je vais fouiller ce hangar la bas. Fox retrouve moi ici dans 1 heure»

Wolf partit en direction du hangar et va découvrir quelque chose qui pourrai changer le cour du monde . Il s'approcha d'un disque de donnée et lança la lecture

 _Entré de journal n°431 propriétaire: Ceif_

 _Lecture_

 _Après plus de 300 ans de recherche j'ai pu enfin mettre la main sur ce dispositif: il s'agit d'une machine permettant de refaire le présent selon ces choix. Cependant l'activation nécessite un sacrifice: la vie d'un être vivant. Le seul moyen d'atteindre cette arme et de forcer les Anglars a la guerre. Je n'aurai qu'a tué leur empereur, ainsi toute les forces Anglars se retirons sur Venom et j'activerai le dispositif. Le seul inconvénient serait Fox et son équipe, ils ne doivent absolument pas atteindre Venom. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'envoyer les Anglars sur différentes planète afin de gagner du temps. Si cela réussi Fox, Krystal vos parent seront toujours en vie._

 _Fin de la lecture..._

«Et ben putain si jamais Fox savait ce que Ceif préparait. Non je ne vais rien lui dire.»

«Wolf tu est la?»

«Oh Fox, qu'est ce qu'il y a?»

«Peppy vient de m'appeler. Les Anglars retournent tous sur Venom. Nous avons gagné cette guerre.»

«Tu crois vraiment cela? Ceif te ment. Il te dit uniquement ce qu'il veut te dire. Tout ce qu'il l'intéresse c'est la tête de l'empereur Anglar. Réfléchie bien Fox. Je ne te dirai pas deux fois de te méfier de lui.»

Avec cette dernière phrase Fox fut plonger dans le doute. Wolf quitta le hangar sans se soucier de lui.

«Fox qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?» demanda Krystal

«Il semble que Ceif nous a caché la vérité.»

 **8000 lieux sous les océans de Venom**

«Vous y êtes presque Ceif. Votre objectif sera accomplie, cependant deux obstacle se mettront sur votre route» dit une voix dans l'esprit de Ceif

«Merci mon amie tu peut désormais reposer en paix»

Il approcha des Anglars qui s'inclinèrent très respectueusement.

«Maître» dit le commandant Anglar

«Repos messieurs. Commandant avez vous trouvez ce que je vous ai demandé?»

«Oui seigneur. Nous l'avons réactivé dès votre arrivé. Si je peux me permettre. A quoi sert cette machine?»

«C'est très simple elle permet a son utilisateur de modifier le passé afin de rendre le présent comme il le souhaite»

«Mais alors cela veut dire qu...» Il ne put finir sa phrase. Ceif lui trancha la gorge avant de se retourner vers les autres Anglars

«D'autre volontaire? Bien vous. Approchez. Félicitation vous êtes mon nouveau commandant. Maintenant au boulot!»

2 Heures plus tard il s'approcha de la machine quand il sentit l'odeur de Léon Powalsky a 43 mètre de lui tapis dans l'ombre

«Sort de la le caméléon»

«Je ne suis pas venu la pour te tuer. J'ai un message de la part de Kursed pour toi.»

Ceif approcha sa lame en direction de la gorge de Léon

«J'écoute.»

«Elle veut te ré-affronter en duel. Elle veut prendre le contrôle de cette machine.»

«Dommage tu ne sera plus la pour voir son échec» Avec sa main gauche Ceif tordit la tête de Léon provoquant sa mort instantané.

«Je viens pour toi Kursed. Mais avant j'ai quelque chose a faire»

 **Planète Sauria au même moment**

Falco arriva peu de temps après la libération de Sauria. Il est venu ici dans le but de poser une certaine question a Fox.

«Fox je voulais te demander. Comment ça ces passé ton premier rendez-vous avec Krystal?»

«Heu comment ça?»

«Et bien comment tu t'est comporté»

«Bon et ben pour commencer tu te rappelle du contexte?»

«Tu l'a invité a un de ses restos chics du centre de Corneria City?»

«Exactement une table pour deux un peu isolé du reste de la clientèle. Bon enfin bref au début j'appréhender énormément. Comment va elle le prendre? Toute ces questions traversait mon esprit. De son coté je pense que c'était pareil. Elle avait un teint plutôt pourpre . Je sentait qu'elle commençait a rougir un peu trop a mon goût. On a parler de Star Fox. Les missions et tout le reste. Puis elle venu a la question assez fatidique: que ferait je si Star Fox devait prendre fin?»

«Non sérieux mec?! Elle t'a demandé cela?!»

«Oui car elle m'a raconté qu'elle a eu une vision de son futur. Notre futur. Elle m'a tout raconté et m'empêcher de commettre plusieurs erreurs qui aurait causé a une dissolution de Star Fox, enfin pas de cette façon. Chacun partait de son coté. Personne ne se reverrait.»

«Et ben la vache. Tu m'étonne sa du être assez dur non?»

«Oh après je ne te raconte pas la suite. Tu sais comment ça a fini non?»

«Ouais la deuxième fois tu l'a invité a la fête foraine et tu lui a gagné le gros lot!»

«Le pire c'est qu'elle la conservé cette peluche. Chaque objet a son histoire.»

«Merci Fox pour ce petit cour mais la je dois filer en vitesse. Je vais être en retard!»

«Tu me dira comment ça c'est passé?»

«Avec plaisir Fox!»

Falco quitta Sauria en direction de Corneria pour retrouver Katt. Fox et Wolf ont conclu un accord afin que tout ces crimes soit effacés. Quand a Krystal elle et repartit avec son mari retrouver leurs fils. Ceif quand a lui doit faire face au dernier obstacle face a lui: Kursed. Son nouvel allié va il aidé Ceif a battre Kursed?

 **Centre de recherche Anglar. Venom: 12000 lieux sous le niveau de la mer**

Ceif se trouvait au milieu d'une salle vide en compagnie de son nouvel allié. Il s'agissait d'une créature doté de pouvoir télépathique. Une créature dont la race c'est éteinte depuis longtemps: les cryptides. Celui ci est un chasseur. Cependant il est beaucoup plus rapide et fort que ses congénère.

«Je ne m'attend a aucune rédemption. J'assume toute mes erreurs passées, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour tenter de remonter tout cela. Il est trop tard, la rédemption ce n'est pas pour moi»

 **Il y a 11 ans Pont médical du Great Fox**

Peppy a était convoquer par Ceif (seul Peppy connaissait l'existence de Ceif a ce moment la) afin de parler d'un problème majeur.

«Ceif vous vouliez me voir?»

«A Peppy merci d'être venu si rapidement, j'ai vu l'analyse que vous m'avez m'envoyer . On a un gros problème.»

«Comment cela?»

«Et bien ce que vous avez trouvé étrange dans l'analyse du sang de Krystal: elle est atteinte d'une maladie qui n'existe plus depuis des siècles.»

«Quel est cette maladie?»

«Alors comment expliquer: elle lui reste 6 jours et 21 Heures a vivre.»

«N'existe il pas un remède?»

«Malheureusement non enfin si il est devant vous.»

Peppy ne semblait pas comprendre

«Que voulez vous dire?»

Ceif se servi de sa main droite pour s'arracher sa «dernière partie vivante». Son cœur.

«Peppy. Prenez le. Extrayez les anticorps contenu dans mon cœur.»

«Ceif! Je ne peut pas faire cela vous allez mourir!»

« Mourir? Je ne suis plus vivant depuis longtemps. En fait je n'ai jamais était vivant.»

«Je ne peut pas.»

«Alors vous condamner Krystal et par la même occasion Fox?»

«Non ces juste que...»

«Prenez le ces un ordre.»

Peppy prit son cœur et effectua la prise.

 **Retour dans le présent**

«Il est temps.»


	6. Acte final:La fin d'une ère

**Acte final: la fin d'une ère**

 **Océan de Venom localisation exacte inconnue**

Ceif et son partenaire marchait dans les couloirs sans fins que représentait les laboratoires de recherches ou se trouvait l'artefact qui permettrai a Ceif d'accomplir son but: modifier le passé afin d'empêcher la mort des parents de Fox et de Krystal. Mais surtout éliminer Kursed avant qu'elle ne se développe suffisamment pour prendre le contrôle d'un corps.

La porte du laboratoire numéro 1-6-3-0-8-2 s'ouvrit pour révéler l'artefact: la clé de la destinée. Sans elle la machine des précurseurs ne pourrait fonctionner. Et surtout Ceif ne fit pas assez attention. Kursed se tenait derrière la porte

«Merci mon cher toutou de m'avoir mener directement a la clé»

«Kursed. Exactement comme je l'avait prévu.» il fit refermer les portes derrières eux «Maintenant notre combat éternel va s'achever.»

«Oh...tu sais très bien que seul tu ne peut me battre.»

«Qui a dit que je suis seul?» Il fit signe au cryptide de venir «Et maintenant?»

«Quoi?! Comment cela est possible?! Tu a éradiquer cette race!»

«Peut être mais il semblerait que tu ai oublié un détail important. Le projet 9-5-1: alpha cryptide. Ça ne te dit rien?»

«Alors ainsi tu m'a doublé. Je croyais que tu avais détruit les plans de ce projet!»

«J'ai failli le faire. Mais a ce moment la j'ai eu une vision du futur.»

Kursed resta sans voix. Ainsi sa créature ultime avait une «âme»? Elle ne pouvait y croire!

«Il est temps d'en finir Kursed.»

Ceif fonça sur elle avec sa lame sortit de son fourreau. Kursed bloqua l'attaque. Leurs armes furent verrouiller. L'affrontement final était maintenant.

«Alors comme ça non seulement tu me trahis mais en plus tu me double!» Kursed se servi de toute sa rage pour frapper Ceif. Des attaques rapides au gros coups lents.

«Inutile de sortir toute ta rage contre moi. Tu ne peut me battre. Ce combat entrera dans l'histoire. Enfin si cela intéresse quelqu'un.» Ceif opta pour la forme Soruso: une forme défensif a l'épée consistant a avoir un pied d'appui en avant, afin de garder un meilleur équilibre lorsque l'on contre le coups de son ennemie.

«La forme Soruso? Trop facile a contrer!» elle se concentra principalement a lancer des attaques lentes mais puissantes. «Comment peut tu tout parer?! Tu va mourir oui?!»

«Ta rage te consume Kursed la fin est proche.»

«Oh oui nous somme d'accord sur un point la fin est proche!» elle se servit de son arme pour expédier une puissante rafale de feu qui surpris Ceif lui même!. Il se prépara a encaisser le choc... BOOOOOOM!

Une violente explosion surgit du laboratoire. Ceif gisait inconscient sur le sol. Kursed quand a elle était épuisé. Le cryptide quand a lui était parti préparer la clé pour son utilisation.

Blanc. Du blanc partout autour de lui. C'est ce que Ceif voyait. «Alors ça ressemble a cela la mort? Charmant.»

Il se releva et commença a faire quelque pas en avant. Un peu plus tard il entendit une voix dans sa tête une voix qu'il reconnu.

Un loup Blanc quasiment identique se tenait en face de lui.

«Salutation Ceif Jecakuaho. Je t'attendais depuis longtemps.»

«Vous? Non c'est impossible je vous ai tué.»

«C'est vrai tu nous a tous tué. Ce que tu ne savais pas c'est que nous somme resté en vie a l'intérieur de toi. Nous avons attendu si longtemps pour te parler et te guider sur la voix de la rédemption.»

«La rédemption ce n'est pas pour un monstre comme moi.»

«Tu te trompe Ceif Jecakuaho. Tu a déjà atteint ta rédemption. En protégeant Fox et Krystal . Tu a permit la réalisation de la prophétie du loup blanc.»

«Alors donc cette prophétie m'était destiné?»

«Oui mais on a plus beaucoup de temps. Si tu veux achever Kursed c'est le moment de frapper. Elle est très affaiblie frapper fort!»

Sa tête commençait a tourner jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne dans le monde réel.

 **Éveil**

Ceif se releva lentement et se mit en marche vers Kursed qui a bout de souffle était étendue sur le sol a reprendre des forces.

Ceif sortit l'épée de son dos et la mit au niveau de la gorge de son ennemie. Elle leva les mains pour le supplier et lui dit: «Attend! Si tu me tue. Tu n'a aucune idée de ce qui va se passer. Suis ton instinct.»

«Mon instinct pour le moment me dit que tu dois mourir.»

«Concentre toi un peu! Tu risque de faire une grave erreur!»

A ce moment la Ceif eu une vision du futur. Il décapita Kursed et tout d'un coup, il fut projeter dans un cimetière. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna: Fox McCloud a genoux les poings sur ses cuisses, les larmes coulant a flots de ses yeux devant deux tombes. Il se rapprocha pour voir l'horreur. Les noms inscrits sont: Krystal McCloud et Marcus McCloud tué de manière mystérieuse. A ce moment la il entendit Fox dire:«Ceif si je te retrouve je te tuerai!»

Il comprit ce que cela voulait dire Kursed était désormais liée a Krystal est Marcus! La seule chose qui pouvait faire était de la bannir pour de bon. Peut importe le choix des anciens.

«Dans ce cas je vais te bannir de ce monde a jamais.»

Il sortit un parchemin et une rune gravé du symbole du Loup.

«Si tel et ton souhait. Je ne peut plus rien faire.»

«Adieu Kursed.» Il activa le sceau contremandant ainsi Kursed a errer pour l'éternité dans un royaume ou elle serait seule.

«Et maintenant activons la machine.»

Il sortit de la pièce laissant ainsi derrière lui la dernière relique qu'il possédait: une pierre d'invocation qui renfermait l'esprit qui lui parla durant sa convalescence.

 **Salle de la machine du destin- Venom**

Ceif se rapprocha lentement de la machine s'apprêtant a utiliser la clé quand tout a coup il entendit une voie dans son dos

«Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée quand tu en avais l'occasion?»

Il se retourna pour faire face a un homme d'apparence similaire

«L'ancien. C'est très simple la rédemption s'offrait a moi. La tuer reviendrai a me condamner pour l'éternité»

«Ainsi tu a permis a Kursed de te rendre une âme. Elle m'a trahis. Pourtant je lui ai offert tout ce qu'elle avait besoin pour se venger des Ceriniens.»

«Alors comme cela tu a choisi de la transformer en monstre.»

«Pardon? Tu est un monstre! Tu était le plus puissant de nos guerriers et tu lui a juré fidélité! Tu aurai du me jurer fidélité!»

«Alors ainsi aujourd'hui je te laisse le choix: partir ou mourir mais tu n'ira pas plus loin.»

«Très drôle cette clé m'appartient!»

«La mort? Très bien je t'aurai laisser le choix»

Les deux adversaires s'affronte a armes égales comme deux clones. Peut importe l'attaque chaque camps le bloque. Peut importe le jeu de jambe utilisait l'adversaire le contrer.

«Enfin un adversaire a ma mesure L'ancien.»

«Tu te crois malin hein? Tu aurai du la tuer!»

«Jamais . Hors de question de condamner quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait!»

«Elle ta rendu comme cela! Et...»

«C'est ce que j'ai voulu. J'ai choisi de sacrifier mon âme en échange de plus de puissance.»

«Te rend tu compte de ce que tu a fait?!»

«Maintenant il est temps pour toi de disparaître pour de bon» Ceif transperça L'Ancien de toute part

et avant que celui ci riposte il le scella a nouveau dans une rune avant de briser celle ci.

«On se reverra en enfer pourriture»

«Ceif on a trop perdu de temps.»

«Kursed? Que fait tu ici?»

«Et bien je suis venu m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fait. J'ai fait des choses horribles. Alors maintenant tue moi!»

Un choix se posait devant Ceif la tuée ou lui laisser une seconde chance?

«Tout le monde a droit a une seconde chance tu peut te repentir j'en suis sur. Le mal que tu a causé sera réparer si nous travaillons ensemble. Alors ensemble activons la clé.»

Une fois la clé introduite , ils récitèrent leurs volontés afin de rendre le monde actuel comme Ceif le voulait.

«Cela a marcher?» demanda Kursed

«Je crois bien que oui.» Il activa une connexion mentale qui se répandit partout dans Lylat . Et la il trouvât ce qu'il chercher. Il entra en contact avec l'esprit de Fox , de Krystal , de Marcus , de James, de Vixy , de Cromius (le père de Krystal) et de Aerykam (la mère de Krystal)

«Notre mission et accomplie»


End file.
